Rosario and an intersting Gaijin
by ReDirect
Summary: What if not only Tsukune,but another guy,a gaijin was with Tskunue at the start of Youkai? Not going to say more,just that for you to enjoy the fanfiction. Rated M for harsh language and sexual usage. P.S:It may not look like a crossover,but the real crossover starts at the end of the 1st chapter,The Begining. PS:Those who do not like OC's,start from Chapter 5 (Comming out soon)
1. Chapter 1

**No start,just read ja'nee at the end of the chaper ! :D**

 **"I'm Moka,and thats how we youki speak speak."**

 **Alex:"Yes,but thats how chakra it's said too."**

 **Moka:"Oh just shut up!"**

 **"** ** _I'm Kurumu,and thats how we youki think."_**

"H-hello...I'm Tsukune,and thats how Humans speak."

 _"Hm. I'm Alex,thats how Humans think."_

 **Ok,now,START THE STORY!**

It was a normal day for Alex,he just arived in Japan from his homecountry of Romania,he can still remember his childhood memories back in his country,but sadly,he had to leave for a new country because of his parents,he had to leave to ,he didn't knew how to think about it,at first,he thought it would be a good idea because being an Otaku,he thought that it would prove a nice idea to get Otaku stuff much cheaper directly from the then,he had to learn Japanese,after 3 near entering in depresion atempts,and 30 other ecouragements per month when he saw the Kanji characters,he finally managed to learn the language in 3 to be told,gramar was rather easy at time,and complicated in other liked how the language sounded,it was on his liking,but the writing nearly brought him in mental disorder,being used with an alphabet of 31 letters (Romanian alphabet has 5 more letters than the English one.) was rather hard of learning another 3 alphabets with 2 of them double the size of his main one,and Kanji...yeah...

The day was still on,it was his last day before he would be attending to the yokai academy,and he was rather bored,how did he even accepted this enrolement?

 ** _*Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu*_**

"Alex,dragă-(oops,I meant to write in english *rofl*). Alex,dear,since all highschool don't accept students at this time of year,we've found one that accepts students everytime of the year. Youkai Academy!" Said Alex's mom keeping and showing the Youkai academy flyer in her right hand,with a happy expresion on her face. Alex's mom,Elena,was a rather calm person,and loving one,but if only you would get on her bad side,she becomes a S-Class monster on horror side,but in rest,she was the tipe of housewoman with a loving and calm atitude. Oh,right,unitil this scene is over,Alex,his mother and his father will speak in Romanian,but,oh well,I bet no one here knows Romanian,so yeah,let's stick to English.

"Mom,could you please explain to me,why would I go on a highschool intitulated "Youkai Academy"? I mean,you learnt Japanese,right? 'Youkai' means 'Monster' " Said Alex with a rather annoyed tone and a poze staying with his back on the wall,but also suspicious,why the hell would an academy be called "youkai"?

"Alex,please whatch your language,and second,we don't have a choice,here in Tokyo I have to go to the fu- I mean to some good distance,you know how big tokyo is..." Alex's father said while reading the newspaper,and drinking from his coffie also kept a kanji dictionary,in case he got stuck on some character.

"Dad...you nearly swared there,right?" Alex said with his still annoyed voice,looking twords his father from across the room.

Alex's father,Ion,or Ionel,was a rather quiet person,but he knew how to make his point clear,althou,he is trying to make his son to not sware, but he dose sware himself,in rest,he is a protective parent,and tryes to help his familly buy any means,now that they were in a foreign country where foreigners are seen rather "specially",they had to work a bit more harder.

"...Son...you know me already. Hey,I tell you what,if you go to the Youkai Academy,I'll buy for one year every manga you ?" Alex's father said,puting the newspaper down and looking twords Alex with a look 'You can't refuse this' .

"Dad,I know that look,and I can refuse this...unless...maybe some drawing usetensils?" Alex said with a bit bit of intrest in his voice,but looking to his father with the same look as he did,he wasn't his son for nothing now was he?

"Ugh...fine,fine...don't say I'm a bad father...I will take it your way..." Said Ion with defeat in his voice,well,in fact,that wasn't the only motive,he also promised Alex that he would take him some darwing pens,razors etc.

Why Alex wanted these? Well,his dream was to become a Manga darwer,so he needed to train,right?

"Yay,thanks dad!" Alex said with happyness in his voice and getting of the wall.

 _ ***Flashback. Kai!***_

"Right..." Alex said while walking the streets around his house in Tokyo,in Japan you may not see many people around the samll streets where houses were walking randomly,but to Alex,thats how he liked it when he wanted to relax,he was walking around,with his hands in his pockets,and headsets lisening some music. He wasn't 100% sure if people would see him strange,if they did,well,he wouldn't give a fuck!

It was 7 P.M,and now he was on those channel-like,artificial rivers looking at the water,after some 10 minutes or so,he decided to go home,he wanted to practice a bit on drawing manga before going to sleep.

The night was calm,he managed to fall asleep fast,now,his room was on his likeing,he had his computer near the window,so he could look on the sky from time to time,his bed was on the opposite side of the computer,with it's head on the window wall,the closet was on the wall where the door was,and a nice green and orange room wasn't a big deal...

 **-Morning-**

Morning came,and Alex was nervous,why? Ah,most likely angry,why? Simple,the uniform.

"Fuck this shit! I won't wear this!" Screamed Alex lound and clear while staying with his back on the wall,with arms crossed and looking on the opposite direction of his mom.

"Alex...remember,we're in Japan,Tokyo,you are not in Romania anymore,so you can't got however you want at the school." Said Elena keeping the uniform in her hands.

"Ugh...fine..." Alex resinging,decided to wear the uniform,so he took it and enterd his room,of course,feeling bad,the uniform was made of nice black shoes,romani grey pants,and the rest is like you've seen in the anime (sorry,but I don't know how to say the uniform looks like,I just don't know the words).After all there was on the morning,and also,Elena rageing a bit at Alex,which it's a bit rare,but not too rare.

Everyone was at the house door,and took their good bye's from Alex,now here it was the start of his highschool life,honestly,it was rather strange,not because of highschool,but because of the sudden change,now he could be in Romania,with his friends at a Romanian highschool,but he is in Japan now,he stayed in the bus station for Youkai Academy,he look at the sky,but also paying atention for any sounds,no matter how small it was,he didn't knew why he had so acruate sensess,they were above the avarage human standarts,his parents explained him that it was heritage from his father,but nothing more.

"I wonder how everyone is...back home...this country may be better...but still,it dosen't compare to Romania...now I understand why when I spoke with Romanians from around Europe,they said they miss their country so much...the landscape,my friends,my place...to bad I couldn't take everything in my back and come with them here..." Murmured Alex to himself while looking to the sky,he wasn't so sure how time passed so quick,but,the buss came,so he got up from the bench and going to the bus doors,there,he met the bus driver,he should look rather scary or something? Nah... So he enterd the bus,there,he saw another guy around his age,so he got in and decided to speak with him.

"Is this place ocupied?" Asked Alex while looking at the new guy.

"Ah,no,you can stay...uhm..."

"Badea Alexandru,nice to meet ya!" Said Alex while sitting down on the bus chair looking at the guy.

"Aono Tsukune,hey,are you a gaijin,or something?" Asked Tsukune while looking at Alex.

"Yes,I come from Romania,Bucharest,my father had found a very nice job here in Japan,and my mom was alright in moving to Japan,althou I was nearly to enter in 3 depresions while learning Japanese,I still managed to learn it..." Said Alex with warm,green eyes and a nice smile on his face,his face features were inherited from his mother,like green eyes,medium sized nose,and normal mouth,his lips barely seeing,but,in rest,he didn't look 15 at all,he look more like 19.

"Say,aren't you a bit to old for highschool? Or you failed?" Asked Tsukune a bit woried.

"What? Ah..my looks...well,I'm actually 15,but I look like a 19 year old..there's no problem,I got that statement a lot..." Responded Alex with a inocent face while smileing

"Ah..what? Whatever...I guess...I can't really tell gaijins betwen ages,no?"

"No,well...I told you,I got that statement a lot,even from my friends back home."

While they kept speaking the bus driver decided to step in and say something. "Hey...kids,you know,Youkai Academy can be one creeeeeeepy ass highschool..."

"Hah? Creepy? Well,I do agree with you." Saying this got the bus drivers atention "You know,it's a highschool afterall...so of course it sucks!" Alex finished what he wanted to say,and the bus driver gave a small chuckle.

"Well...here we are Youkai Academy,enjoy your stay!" Said the bus driver while Alex and Tsukune steped out of the bus,at the first impresion,Tsukune freaked out at the sight,indeed,it look like halloween came sooner,atleast they didn't need to make halloween decorations,right?

"Now this place looks intresting...hey,tsukune,was there a chance that you visited this place before?" Alex asked Tsukune in a mocking tone.

"N-No! Why would I visit such a place before?" Responded a freaked out Tsukune.

"Well,look at the trees,they are lifeless...I just thought you came around and took a fart." Said an amused Alex with a smirk on his face.

"Ha..Ha..." Responded an annoyed Tsukune with his hands in the pockets and looking in the other direction

"...You're no fun..." Said the same Alex,but with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hehehe...take care out there, _humans."_ Said the busdriver,but the last part saying it very quiet so they wont hear,closeing the door,and moving on.

"Wha...what did he said?" Asked Tsukune woried that he may missed something important.

"I don't know,he just said to take care." Responded an indifrent Alex while walking twords the Highschool

Now,both Tsukune and Alex were traped in a creepy highschool,and were on the road to the main building itself,the forest was kinda creepy,the treese were so lifeless that both Tsukune and Alex wonderd how did they remained on their roots ground was rather lifeless,so they thought that the treese should be dead beacuse the ground was dead,after some more paces,they came along some graveyards,now Alex was really wondering himself what's going on and why on earth did the school had graveyards,did something bad happen? He tryed to ask Tsukune,but he didn't heard of any accident that involved so many deaths,but then,someone on a bike came in with speed twords the two guys,Alex imediatly pushed Tsukune out of the way,and took the hit for himself.

"Ow,ow,ow...hey,whach..it..." Said Alex,but stoped when he saw that on the bike was a girl,but a very cute one,she had a long pink hair,green eyes,just like Alex's ones,her face was rather cute,and she had some nice forms.

"Oh...sorry,sorry,I'm anemic,and so,I lost control of my bike.." Said the pinkhaired girl who was rather scrathed herself. "Oh,you're wonded...let me..." Stated the girl,but now she was starting to feel a little off,airheded would be the word,and then... "...sorry! I'm a vampire!" ..then...bite.

Tsukune now was...let's say...pokerfaced...he saved him from a direct of bike,and then he found out that the pikehaired girl was a vampire, _'Hey,dose she mean's she's Romanian like Alex? Ya know? Because Vlad and vampire?'_ Thought Tsukune to himself,but if he looked closer,he could actually see Moka biteing Alex from his neck. _'Ok,what?'_ Thought Tsukune again to himself.

"Uhm...don't you think you've feed enough?" Said Alex with an annoyed voice,now,you may think something like he's mad or something,but,let's see whats inside his mind now... _'Wh-Wha-Whaaat? Ok,she's a...no...that's...ok,that's it,Bad Shit's gonna happen...and when I say that it's bad...and really now! Stop drinking my blood!'_

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! You see,I'm a Vampire,and I couldn't stop myself..." Said the pinkhaired girl and with an inocent voice.

' _Ok...now she really is one...she did literally sucked my blood...think...think...'_ Thought Alex to himself with an indifrent expresion on his face.

"Hey! Do you like Vampires?" Asked the pinkhaired girl looking at Alex.

"Ha? Oh,uhm.. Yeah! I do,uhmm..." Said Alex trying to get a happy face out of his worryed soul.

"Really? Thanks! Oh,and I'm Moka Akashiya! You don't look Japanese don't you?" Said Moka trying to get up on her feet.

"No,I'm not really Japanese...I mean,I'm not at all, my name is Badea Alexandru,I'm from Romania,but just moved here to that guy there is." Said Alex,then pointed out to Tsukune who was staying pokerfaced at the events.

"Oh! Hi there! I'm Moka Akashiya! Nice to meet you!" Said Moka happly.

"..."

"Oy,Tsukune,wake up!" Alex said loud enough and even gave him a hit on the back to Tsukune to wake up from his pokerface.

" . Right,I'm Aono Tsukune,nice to meet you!"

"Hey! Wanna be friends?" Asked Moka happly and stayed in a normal schoolgirl poze.

"Yeah,sure." _'Was she supposed to be a vampire,I ask?'_ Said Alex and then proceded to take the bike to carry it himself.

"Say...do you like vampires?" Asked Moka while walking with Alex and Tsukune on the road to the academy.

"What? Oh,right,well...I haven't seen a vampire before,well,I've heard storyes,but you seem to prove it wrong on some parts." Alex answerd to Moka while walking with her to the main some time,they've reached the main building,but Tsukune imediatly said it looked like a haunted mansion,couldn't blame him,it really looked like a haunted mansion,I really,what kinda of highschool is that?

Moka said she had some things to do,so Alex and Tsukune headed ahead to the classrooms,when they enterd,they've gone to some close seats to eachother,they thought it would be a good idea to stay close. ' _Now,that's intresting,just like in Animes,one person benches...'_ Thought Alex while he was going to sit on his much time has passed since they arived,and the person who seems to be the homeroom teacher enterd the classroom.

"Good Morning class! My name is Nekonome-sensei! And I'll be your homeroom teacher!" Said Nekonome while waveing around her hand,she look the happy-go-lucky type,and she reminded both Alex and Tsukune of a happy cat when you played with had blonde hair,big breats,nearly closed eyes,and...was that a bell on her neck?

"And,as you know,this is...a highschool build for sake of **monsters** to attend!" The Nekonome-sensei said while showing a scheme on the blackboard of the earth being ocuppied by humans and that monsters need to learn how to pacefully coexist with them.

' _She isn't talking shit...now that explains why the land looks like a horror movie,why Moka said she's a vampire,and maybe...wait,dose that mean Tsukune is a monster too?'_ Alex thought about the turn of events,and then looked at Tsukune who looked like a freaked out rabbit,then Alex found out that Tsukune was a human like he was,but he couldn't be sure,maybe he was the type of a scared monster,no,no matter what monster,it shouldn't be scared in a place where other monsters are attending,now a guy Saizo was talking about eating the human's...fool...there are seven billion humans on earth,there's no chance for him to destroy the entire human population,besides,this highschool was build for monster to coexist with humans,that means they cannot overwhelm the human population,still,this may be a plan to overwhelm the humans pacefully? Now that's something...

"Oh,sorry,I'm late! Can I please enter?" Said a familiar voice coming from the door. "Sure,enter on,it's the first day,so I'll overlook this for now." Nekonome said with a pacefull tone,when she wasn't pacefull?

' _What? No...No way...Moka?'_ Thought Alex and Tsukune to eachother when they saw Moka entering the room,in the next second,the whole class acted like they saw an angel,true that,Alex and Tsukune were stuned too...

"Alex? Tsukune? It's Alex and Tsukune!" Said moka and then huged both of us with an iron grip,of course,the whole class was...angry let's say the least...Alex could feel then an powerfull energy,he knew that Bad Shit's gonna happen,but not at this scale...

After class ended,Alex,Moka and Tsukune were walking on the hallways,all three of them were happy,monster highschool or not,this was one of Alex's happyest moments,maybe the Bad Shit feeling was not really that bad,but from what he felt in the class room,he still knew something bad's gonna happen.

"Hey,Moka,Tsukune,let's go get a drink,eh?" Alex said to his friends smileing happly,but also taking care of his six,from the students killing intend,he couldn't be more ,everyone agreed,it seem'd like a nice day.

When the three friends reached the soad machine,the machine looked,'unique' to be said,well,they were in a mosnter highschool,so there's no wonder why the machine looks like a happy all took diffrent soda's,Moka took a tomato juice,tsukune took some chocolate drink,and Alex took a raspery juice,Tsukune was a bit dicomforted,so as Alex,and then Alex decided to take Tsukune away for a bit to ask him something.

"Tsukune,I've brought you here to ask you something." Alex said to Tsukune leaving Moka behind on a bench,saying that he needs to ask Tsukune something.

"Yeah,sure,what is it that Moka can't know?" Responded Tskune with a bit of worry in his voice.

"You're human,right?" Asked Alex with his familly's serious look on his face.

"Wha-No,I'm...not!" Here Tsukune started to freak out a bit.

"I know you are,don't lie to me." Same tone as earlyer.

"I..how did y-you find out..?" Tsukune was ready to pass out.

"Heh...first,you were scared shitless in the class when Nekonome said about the whole human killing stuff in here,and second,I'm human too." Alex said with a smirk on his face,looking directly at Tsukune.

Tsukune: "What? R-Really? If...then...what should we do?"

"Kyaa!" Moka screamed her lungs out,then both Alex and Tsukune turned around and saw Moka being harased by Saizo.

"Damn,that bully again,come,we must save Moka." The Alex was going to save her,but Saizo saw this imediatly,and took Alex by his collar and threw him to the soda stand,breaking it in the proces,Tsukune tryed something too,but he met the same fate,luckly,not in the same spot as Alex.

"Damn weaklings! Why would someone like you even attempt to fight me?" Saizo said with anger in his voice,almost as a brute,well,he looked like the most 100% deffinition of a bully and brawler.

' _D-Dammit...why can't I..wait,that's it!'_ Thought Alex; ' _I can use that Aikido move my father taught me,from what he said,Aikido was the art of fighting an opponent and putting him down,right even if he has muscle,Saizo looked human,that means his anatomy must be atleast similar to a human,his legs should do the job.'_ Then Alex got up,recovering himself,and closing his eyes,after 2 seconds,he opend them,and proceded to attack Saizo,Saizo was keeping Moka with his left hand,making his stronger,right hand avalable to attack,Alex knew this,so when Saizo attacked,Alex knewing Aikido already began going on his back right before he proceded to push his punch,truth be said,Saizo was a bit confused,and then,Alex kicked his leg wrist,he fell imediatly,Alex's plan was sucesfull,he took Moka and then rushed to take Tsukune for them to run away fast.

"Huf...huf...are you guys alright?" Alex asked taking deep breaths,he did literaly defeated a monster,now he needed to think what to do.

"Yeah,we're fine...thanks Alex,you saved our backs there..." Thanked Tsukune,and had a happy face. "So,should we go?" Asked Moka while taking a straight position. "Where?" Asked Alex,while taking the same stature. "To see the dorms!" Moka answerd with a happy face,Alex then forgot for a second that she was a vampire,and thought to be some sort of nekogirl.

Later,they reached the dorms,and there they stoped,and parted ways,Tsukune and Alex went to the boys dorm,and Moka to the girls one,the dorms looked like some abandoned buildings,but again,he thought it would be the same as the highschool,ugly on the outside and nice inside,Moka seemed to like them,well...youkai had a diffrent taste in architecture than humans,that's to be known.

When Alex reached the his room,room 129,and enterd,it was as he thought,ugly outisde,nice inside,now wasn't that intresting? Alex seteled down,but he thought about what Tsukune was talking before they too parted ways and headed to their rooms.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Hey,uhm..Alex,can I ask you something?" Tsukune asked Alex,where he replyed ; "Yeah? What is it man?" . "Well...I was wondering,how did you took down Saizo,I mean,he was one big bully,but..we're just humans...and you still took him donw,when he's a monster,he couldn't be a human,you saw how he acted in the class." Tsukune said,while having a bit of worry in his voice,from where Alex responded him with an calm voice ; "It was a simple Aikido move,you see,Aikido is the art of fighting an opponent with more strenght than you,the way to defeat Saizo was literaly to use Aikido on him,well,truth to be told,I kinda gone on fool's luck...I didn't knew a thing about Saizo,I didn't knew his anatomy,so I was going on the way that he might be similar to a humans anatomy,where to my wonder,it was,I guess luck was by my side then,althou,I feel that he might hunt me now,in terms of strenght,I'm nothing but a small stone next to a boulder,but maybe in evasive moves I might best him,it'll be good as much as he dosen't change to his true form..." Said Alex with a little worry,and content in his voice,he really thought about his future..and life if we're taking it that way._

 _"Then,in that way,why don't we leave this school tomorrow? I mean,we both value our lives,and I do think a highschool for mosnter isn't really our place to be..." Tskunue gave an offert to Alex,Alex imediatly analyzed his offert,and was clearly a wise thing to do...he couldn't risk Moka for staying next to him and Tsukune,by the way they take actions here,they might execute her along with us for not knowing we're humans,or how they would think, 'hideing' them,if everything,he couldn't see Moka hurt,right even if they stayed just a bit of time together,he felt like protecting her with every power he could,so this was the best he could do in his situation,right even if it ment suffering,it was for Moka. "It's setteled then,Tsukune,tomorrow we make our leave,I'll come by your room in the morning to take you,or if I don't come,you come to mine,if anything,we'll get through this highschool alive and well." Said Alex to his friend,he didn't knew,but he felt like protecting Tsukune like a brother,well,they were tehnically the only two humans in the enitre campus,so no wonder they would be close,after all,they're huamns,huamans will work on the same team unseperatly as much as they have a common goal. "Alright,see ya tomorrow Alex."_

 **End the flashback.**

Alex stayed with his head on the table,he locked the door,and left his bags on a corner,he didn't unpacked anything,afterall,he was going to leave tomorrow,Alex really wanted to stay with Moka,but not in these circumstances...althou,he felt rather strange,while dreaming on his desk,he had a feeling that he saw Moka somewhere before they enterd the highschool,he didn't knew,but he felt like he saw her somewhere else too.

He removed the thought after a while,and gone to bed,he had to wake up early tomorrow,afterall,he had to escape a mosnster highschool,"Youkai Academy..." Said Alex while looking at the bed ; "...to think such a highschool,and mosnter existed,and to think that the everyday person you would see on the streets,may not be **human**...". With that,he enterd the bed,and let the mind pass quietly into the inner brain's universe,The Dreemland,here he could feel truly free.

Morning.

Day has arived,and Alex's clock snaped open,he imediatly heard this and woke up,he had work to do,he imediatly put his uniform on,aranged it,and took the packages and went to Tsukune's dorm,he was rather surprised to see Tsukune on the half way on his dorm. "Morning." Said Alex with a sad tone,he rarely placed sad emotions in his vocie,so Tsukune guessed that leaving the highschool wasn't on Alex's liking. "Morning."

They went to the Headmaster's office,and took a withdrawl request,after that,they went to the school exit,apparently,they met Saizo on the way there. "Hey fools." Greated Saizo,Alex now knew he had to fight,but couldn't,Saizo imediatly took his colar and lifted him up,Tsukune tryed to save him,but he recived a punch and fell down powerlessly,now,it didn't matter,human,youkai,I think that would really hurt, "So...you think you can put me down,and take Moka-san and leave me behind,eh?!" Saizo screamed at Alex,then,he could see his life pass away,until a heavenly voice saved him. "Leave him down!" It was Moka...to Alex's happyness and sadness,it was Moka,he hoped he could atleast avoid her,and ask someone to leave her a letter he wrote for her,looks like the letter would be burned now... "Tch. Fine...you. If you even get close to get close to Moka,I sware I'll **kill you.** " Saizo said,leaving a bit of youki energy out,Alex mentally prepared himself,and could resist the threath,but he played an 'yes'.

Saizo Left the scene,leaving the two humans in hiding and the pacefull vampire on the back. "Alex! Tskunune! Are you alright?" Asked a worried Moka,and both Tsukune resonded affirmative answers,they were by the school gate,and then Moka saw their bags. "What are..these..for?" Asked Moka while staying in a inocent pose,Tsukune looked into the ground sad,and Alex doing the same,until he decided to look Moka in her eyes,and tell her. "Sorry Moka...we cannot stay at this school...I think we'd be better at a human school." Alex told her with a sad smile,only he could know how he could be such a good actor,in reallity,he cryed in the inside,but he know that with this sacrifice,he could reach at a better good. "No...No! You cannot go on a human school! They are mean...I say this because I've been at a human school during my gradeschool...they are mean,they don't belive in monsters...and when I told them that I'm a vampire,they stated thinking that I'm a freak,that I shouldn't be there,that I'm crazy or please,don't go! You're my first ever friends! I hate humans!" Alex didn't expected this...he nearly had a mental breakdown,until Tsukune steped in and told her the truth. "What if I told you...that we are these humans you hate?" Then,Moka was shocked,took a few steps back,and remained shocked,she couldn't belive it. "But...there's no...way..." Said Moka,and then continued Alex ; "By some sort of accident we fell in this academy,we shouldn't even be here." Then,Moka tried to grab the two male humans by their shoulders,but after that,Tsukune snaped out ; "No! You hate humans,right?! Well,maybe I hate monsters too!" And with that being said,Tsukune ran out,leaving Alex Moka looked on Alex with sad eyes,and Alex told her ; "Moka...I wish you have a long and happy life...if we are to meet again in the human world by fate...then I'll tell you why I did this." And with that,Alex left on running,leaving a screaming Moka behind,but he could not hold his tears anymore when he heard Moka yelling their names again,she also said something else too,but it was unreachable to Alex's ,her first friends ran into the forest,she was alone again,so she started crying,alone,keep saying her first friends names.

Saizo,seen Moka like this,and decidedto take his chance. "Hey there crying beauty." Said the bully to the crying vampire,where she responded to him ; "Leave me alone..." with a cold tone,and sad one. Saizo couldn't agree to this anymore,and so,he changed into his form,then,started attacking Moka,which left her screaming.

-Meanwhile with the two fugitive humans-

"Hey...do you think it's ok like this? Is this what we want?" Asked Tsukune,while walking the road that would bring him to life,but also to abandoning Moka-san...his crush...yes,he had a crush on Moka...

"It is the only way we can keep Moka safe,if the school officials will find out that we're humans,they would attack Moka too,giving her capital punishment too,from what I've seen here,they would be very strict with their rules...with the motive the she coverd us." Answerd Alex to Tsukune,walking the same path as he,he knew he had to protect Moka,he felt extremly bad leaving her behind,but he had no choice,if they're found out,so she is.

"But thats now fair! Moka couldn't know!" Tsukune exclamed out,and then Alex continued ; "She did...she could've found out when she sucked my blood,she may already had an idea this whole time,but she wasn't sure,but...now she is...atleast,we could've tell her the-" Alex Exmplained,when he heard Moka's panic scream coming back from the highschool,he didn't stayed a moment to think,and he ran back to the highschool,leaving Tsukune behind. _'How...How can he be so strong? He's a meer human like me...but still,he's willing to throw himself death's claws just to save Moka,wait,couldn't he have a...no...in that case,I won't let him,I'll become as strong as him,and then see who's willing to take Moka!'_ Tsukune thought to himself,and then ran twords the highschool to Moka. "ALEX! WAIT FOR ME!"

Moka now was in a disasurous position,she was down,with Saizo's tounge on her hips,Saizo himself didn't looked at the least human anymore,his form,reveald to be an orc,looked more like a bunch of meat than normal human body,he then took Moka and crushed a tree with her. "No...please...stop...ALEX! HELP ME!"

 **"Hehehe...do you think that weak-"** Started Saizo,but then was intrerupted by the voice of a known man ; "Leave her alone,meatball!" Said Alex when he came up from the path that led him twords a normal life,to normal people his age,but he returned,why? Ehehehe...to much you guys want to know...

 **"You punk!"** Said the meatall,and then launched himself at Alex,who managed to dodge him not to easy,but neither to hard,thank God he had Aikido training,without it,he might be beated down,or even 's attacks kept coming at Alex,he managed to dodge them,hardly,but could dodge them long enough to come up with a plan,he would try to get on his back and attack the liver,then kick his leg wrist,in the next second,he would try to kick his face while he was on the ground,in hope that it might do something,if the plan worked,it meant that there could be damange dealt,which meant he would get hurt,so he could repeat the same plan until he could pass then,Tsukune came up too,truthfully,he did managed to deal damange to the orc's liver,but was soon kicked out by strong punch into a tree,crushing it. "TSUKUNE!" Screamed Alex,but he couldn't pay much attention,because Saizo kept attacking,he could see that his attack patterns have changed into slightly bad,so he figured now it would be the chance,he gone to his back while he punched,but he wasn't surveying his teritory,and led Saizo's punch to Moka,crushing her twords a tree. "MOKA!" Alex screamed,and managed to run twords Moka,Saizo was stoped for a little,because his liver was hardly damaged,couldn't move because of the pain. "Moka! Please,say something to me! Moka!" ... "MOKA!" ... "M-Moka...? P-Please..." Nothing came out of Moka... "If only...if only I would have more power..." With that being said,tears started coming out of Alex's eys,and when he opend them,Boom,his eyes weren't the same,they were now Blood red,with two tomoe in each of them he awakend...The Sharingan...

After this,he prepared to get into a fighting position,but he get the rosary at Moka's neck off,in the next second,a bright light,blinding almost,came out,and Moka's apparence also started changing,her hips grew,her hair became silver,and her...oppai...became bigger,also,when she opend her eyes,they were like Alex's Blood red,but with a slit in each of them. "M-Moka?" Alex said while whaching Moka change into a new form.

 **"Cough...Wha-What's this...? You...you're that Alex...wait,no,your eyes have...no way,you have...The Sharingan...so that means you're an...Uchiha..." Said Moka,with a slight fear on her face,wait,Inner Moka with fear? Just what was the Uchiha? "So that's your true form Moka-san,well,next,I'm an what?"** Said Alex to Inner Moka.

 **"You...you have no idea...right,humans have lost their inner energy,the chakra for a long time,but you seem to have it...you're an Uchiha,the Uchiha clan was a well respected clan in the human world in the middle ages,they were natural yokai hunters,on par even with the ghouls. They possessed an uniqe abillity called "Sharingan" which has three evolutions,and the rumored 4th evolution, "Mangekyou Sharingan" or 'Kaleidoscope Wheel Eye" you have activated it on the 2nd evolution,that means you have one more until the final one,three tomoe sharingan."** Explained Moka to Alex,who was intrigued by the turn of events,he? An natrual yokai hunter? How come? He knew he had senses more evolved than other humans,but not to actually think that it's because of his genetical link to a respected clan of natural yokai hunters...even like this,he knew one thing,that he needed to defeat Saizo,speaking of Saizo,let's say what he dose now. _**'Wh-What? An...no way...I-I must get the hell out of here! He'll kill me!'**_ Thought Saizo,and when he proceded to leave,Alex appeard with lighting fast speed in his face,with his blood eyes looking directly at Saizo,Saizo just froze,couldn't move anymore. "You..." Said Alex,bring fear into Saizo's body ; "You'll pay for what you've done... **monster**!" And with that,he started beating the shit out of Saizo,his muscles or not,Alex's chakra infused punches pushed throught,and damaged to muscle to Saizo's stomach,doing it 5 times,and then one punch in the face,ending with a hard foot kick,with saying "Băga-me-aș pula-n mă-ta!" (An insult in Romanian about the perosn you want to insult's mother.) And with that said,Saizo was launched all the way to the bus station,breaking all the trees in the way.

After this,Moka was fully heald,and started attacking Alex,Alex saw this,and dodged all the attacks,even the axe kick one. "Whoa! Moka! What are you doing?!" ' _And how come I could see her moves so lightly? Ah,it must be the Sharingan,isn't it?'_. **"I'm sorry Alex,it's just that your clan is the reason why we yokai must endure the hardship of liveing like humans on earth,rather than to have our own nation."** Said Moka,launching another kicks and punches twords Alex,but Alex managed to dodge them all,he tryed imobilizing her,but she was to fast. "Hold on Moka! First of all,you said that this Uchiha Clan was exitinct,and then you act like if you kill me,you could avange a lot of yokai! But in truth! I don't even know about this Uchiha clan thing! I'm innocent!" When saying this,Moka stoped her fist,he was right,truth is that he was innocent with the yokai hunts around earth. **" You're clear for today,well,maybe you can do something for me."** Moka said while Tsukune was starting to wake up.

"What is it?" Asked Alex,curious about what it could be. **"Well..."** Moka said,and slowly approched Alex. ' _Is this it? Is she...'_ Alex thought to himself,but Tsukune said this,and quickly screamed "Alex! Moka!" But then,Moka quickly bit Alex on the neck,drawing his blood out,she loved it,even if she disliked the uchiha's for what they did,the uchiha blood was apparently more tasty than normal human one. With that,Moka separated,and looked into Alex's face with a sadisfactory look on her face,in the meantime,Tsukune got up,and stared walking twords the two,but then,suddenly,Alex felt pain in his whole body. "Ghagh!" With that,Alex fell to the ground,Moka and Tskune quickly got down to help him,but they were threw away by a rather strong shockwave,then,blue energy started forming around Alex,and wild waves of energy were coming out of the ground,like wild tails swepeing around,Tsukune looked in awe,and Moka felt slightly dizzy,like the energy was a bit poisonous to her,but,Tsukune actually felt rather energetic,he felt better than never,just like a good night's sleep of 9 hours,Moka looked on this,and then rememberd. _**'That's right...humans are actually refreshed by chakra,as it's their natural energy,while youkai are feeling dizzy at sudden releases of chakra,due to ckakra's purificatory's atributes,vampire,and any youkai,but mostly vampires,feel dizzy from chakra realises into the atmosphere.'**_

-Meanwhile,in the headmaster's office-

 **"Headmaster! Headmaster! It's the gaijin student,Badea Alexandru,he realises a very sudden chakra waves through out the school,students are feeling dizzy,while some with low resistance,even started throwing up,I request getting rid of the threath imediatly! Oh,and he's one of the natrual hunters,an Uchiha..."** Said the nervous Busdriver,while entering the headmaster's office.

 **"Ah,Mr. Bussdriver...I know...in fact,I've brought him here,and no,I won't dispose him just yet...we need him to complete the profecy."** Responded the Headmaster with a Godly tone

 **"If I may ask,what profecy? Mr. Headmaster."** Asked the Busdriver,at who the Headmaster answerd ; **"Have you heard of the Earth Human Chakra Wall?"** Asked the Headmaster,at who the Busdriver couldn't do but shiver,that wall was build at the end of the Secret War,the war which decided the ownership of Earth,the war betwen the humans and yokai. **"Yes,that was build at the end of the Secret War,as the last defence of the mankind to protect their Earth against yokai,in the middle what about the profecy? Wasn't the wall meant to be indestructable?"** Asked the Busdriver,at which the headmaster asnwerd with a cuckle ; **"Yes,it was meant to be indestructable,but that was the theory,due to human polution,and mehcnization,the human strenght was shallowed,making the machines working for them,and the polution invading the wall,destroying it in the proces,in 1900,the wall oficially became 'destructable' and then,we started working on the academy and the inter-dimensional tunels,ah,but maybe I should tell you the profecy,shouldn't I? Well,here it is:  
 _The wall once build,_  
 _Remain be built._  
 _But once,it'll broke,  
And at that time,  
The Uchiha will reborn.  
It's reborn,means the wall cracks,  
And when it cracks,the universe cracks.  
When it breaks,the universe breaks.  
When it falls,the universe falls.  
Thus,may the Uchiha repair it._**

 **And that was it my friend,what do you think now?"** Once the Busdriver heard these words,he understood the meaning (I mean,really now,it means repair the wall or bye-bye universe!) at which he answerd **"We need to get to work."** And then the Headmaster said **"No need to rush my dear friend,the wall it'll take another 10 years to crash,just let the students enjoy their studentship's until then."**

-Back at the Moka and the others-

Alex was groaning in pain,as the chakra waves started entering his body,Tsukune knew from Moka that they needed to wait for his chakra to stabilise in order to keep him roughly a minute,the chakra wave was absorbed by Alex.

Tsukune ran to Alex,but Moka walked slowly,then,Alex woke up,his Sharingan still active,and looked around. "Hey,what's with the long face?" Asked a slightly weakend Alex,at which Tsukune replyed "Well,you sudenlly burst in energy,and...your eyes..." Tsukune stoped and Moka exmplained Tsukune too about the Sharingan,at the price of a bit of his blood of course,at her words,Tsukune was mindblown,and more,she told them about the chakra wall too,both humans were mindblown,they couldn't actually belive...after all the explanation (Calm down,not big diffrance from what you've read at the Headmaster part,Moka's story was like his,exept for the profecy part.)

 **"...and so,the charkra exists."** Tsukune looked like a statue,and Alex was a bit more calculated,he then promised Moka to not use it unless the situation needs really did needed to ask his father some questions,then,Moka took the rosary,and took her goodbye's from both humans.

"Well,today was intresting,ya know?" Said Alex while taking Moka in bridal style and bringing her to her room,leaving a unconcious Saizo behind,well,'forgeting' would be correct.

" **Hehehe...sorry Saizo-san...but I need to give you a forgeting potion,atleast you'll think everything here was a nightmare."** Said the Busdriver while forced Saizo to drink the potion.

" **Hehehe...these guys actually will do some job until the big event."** Chuckeld the Busdriver from a hill and started smoking some cigars.

 **Ok,and stop,wheew,finally finished the part,eh? What do you say? Looks nice? Or bad? You decide.**

 **Tsukune: Uhmm...why was I so useless?**

 **Me: You weren't useless Tsukune! You...uhmm...you managed to much Saizo hard enought to debalance him!**

 **Tsukune: ...That's all? Alex did a freaking lot than me!**

 **Me:Uhmm...sorry...hey,why not play some Sol 0?**

 **Tsukune: Ehh,oh well...never really played it...**

 **Me:Me neither! Let's try it,eh?**

 **Tsukune:Sure...**

 **Alex:Eyy...what's going on here?**

 **Me:Oh,just me and Tsukune were goint to play some Sol 0,never actually played it.**

 **Alex:Me neither,well,I'm a-**

 **Me:Shh! Don't spoil what you are in reallity!**

 **Alex:Oh,right...sorry guys! Just wait a bit more,and you'll see what am I really! ^_^**

 **Me:So,should we play?**

 **Omake:**

"Hey,Alex." Asked Tsukune a bit curious.

"Yeah?" Responded Alex

"Uhmm...are you the only Uchiha,right?"

"Yeah,well,there may be some otherone in a another universe with raven hair and onyx eyes." At these words,that guys with raven hair and onyx eyes was sleeping nicely,until a big sneez came out of him. "Someone must be talking about me." Said the onyx eyes kid.

"Alex-kuuuun!" Moka called from the hallway.

"Oh,Moka-san! Hi-" Alex said,but couldn't finished,because he was use as meal,again because another wild Moka appeard out of nowhere.

 **THE END. WAIT NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there folks! Wellcome to the 2nd chapter ! Well,haven't uploded fast because I had highschool,and I just didn't had time,but now it's weekend! So I'll most probably write each chapter in the weekends,and,answering the questions now.**

 **"Where's naruto element in there?" Me:"I don't know if I should add him directly or indirectly,I'll have to think about it,or maybe you guys say what I should do."**

 **"Um? Sorry,this is too much." Me:"What's to much? The writing quantity? If that's so...ah! Alex's language? Fine,I'll reduce the ammount of swares he'll say...but not remove them completly! He's the kind of guy who swares a lot when he's mad."**

 **"HA! Gay!" Me: "Sorry,could you please explain the gay element in here? What,because Alex was shouting after Tsukune? ...Man...it's a sign that Alex keeps on Tsukune like a brother,like someone close,oh,right,Alex is Romanian,I'm Romanian,so I kinda know what character I should give him...He's is the kind of man that would kill everything in his parth to save his friends and close ones."**

 **Ok,now,some other things,Tsukune will be powerd up,that's all I can say about him (well,duh,ofc he'll be power'd up.)  
Now,that was everything I wanted to say,enought of it already,let's get on the story! :D**

 **"Yokai talking"  
** ** _"Yokai thinking"  
_** **"Jutsu tehniques"  
** "Human speaking"  
 _"Human thinking"_

 **[ Start ]**

The sun came up on the yokai acdemy dorms window,Alex was sleeping nicely in his bed,until,the terror of hell, The Alarm Clock,the second enemy of Alex,first was moisture,he's also alergic to it. Well,the alarm clock beep'ed sevral times,until Alex took it,and tortured it in the most common ways that he just threw what was left of it on the window,to bad a random student was there...Hey! On the bright side,he got a "clock"!

After doing that,he regreted doing it,because he didn't knew what time it was,but from what he rememberd,the clock sounded everytime when he needed to go to school,right...school...Alex got dressed up in the Academy's unifrom,and gent out on the door,with his headsets listening to some rap music,followed by some other Nightcore' sky was rather dull,had an element of grey,but was still blue,the trees were dead as ususal,and then he thought of the events so far.

 _"My name is Badea Alexandru,I'm a 15 years old male,imigrant from Romania to Japan,I've had aceptable life in Romania,not the best,my friends weren't really with me,I was mostly a lonely guy...Continuing on,after I've to Japan,I've had to enroll to this academy called 'Yokai Academy'. Strange name,eh? Well,the school is as it reads,an academy for monsters to archive coexistance with the human society,never really thought that some pepople out there might be real monster,sounds intresing,oh,right,forgot to mention,I'm human,together with another guy called Tsukune,who's in the same class as me,we're the only humans betwen the yokai,luckly,we've got Moka around,she might cover us...but what'll happen when we'd be placed to show our true collors? Die? Maybe...speaking of true colors...lately,I've found out that I'm an 'Uchiha' a 'Natural Yokai Hunter' who has this 'human energy' called 'chakra' apparently,chakra is poisonous to yokai,as the both forces are like water and oil,and that the uchiha's were and still are more dispised than humans in the yokai society. How will I be able to pass throught this,I wonder...?"_ Alex with that thought about things in his life,while listening some Nightcore music,but then,as time flew on,Moka just appeard out from behind, _'Gorgeaus as ever.'_ Thought Alex looking at Moka running to him.

"Aleeex!" Moka said while running twords Alex,at which responded with a good morning ; "Where is Tsukune,Moka?" Alex asked Moka about Tsukune,at which she responded " I haven't seen him today,he wasn't at his dorm,I think he might've gone ahead of us." ; "I think you're right" Alex finished while continueing to the school with Moka next to him.

 **[ With Tsukune ]**

"Agh,this forest! I can't belive I'm lost..." Tsukune said wile trying to make his way through the dead forest,he was already winded by his walk in the forest,and he wanted to reach his class already."Ahh.." A girl screamed out in the woods,alarming Tsukune,at which he ran with full spead to the place,there he saw a girl,with blue hair,big eyes,and...big nuclear bombs...Tsukune had his fantesies,and gone to check the girl,she then told him ; "Uhh...sorry,my body is always so weak,could you please bring me to the infirmiary? Also,my chest feels like...it's gonna burst!" The blue haired girl told him,burst you say? Well,you do have some nuclear bombs there,so if they burst,you'll make the Cernobyl of yokai world.

 _"They're huge!"_ Tsukune said while passing to pervert mode,but Tsukune shove off the idea,and quckly looked at Kurumu after she told him to,she then presented herself as Kurumu Kuruno and so on,then she asked him to be her friend,which he accepted with no objection,well,he was mindcontroled,so no wonder he did...

 _"I can't...move my body...it moves on...his own..."_ Tsukune thought while tryign to control his nerves,no responce,he would be glad if Alex or Moka could be here,they could help him,bu he did followed the newly aquainted girl called Kurumu.

 **[Continueing on with Alex and Moka in the school]**

"Hey,Alex,do you think Tsukune is alright?" Moka asked her friend at which Tsukune responded affirmatively,then,out of nowhere,the girl from earlyer called Kurumu came from the upperfloors slideing now on the stairs. "So,you must be Moka Akashyia,right?" Kurumu asked Moka with a bit of mocking in her voice,at which Alex observed it,truth to be told,in the middle school he was bullied,so he developed some "skills" you can say to identify bullies and how to fight,and from this,he knew that Moka was very slightly bullied by this blue haired girl."

"Yes,I'm Moka,uhm.." Moka answerd,but she didn't knew the blue haired girl's name,she responded with ; "I'm Kurumu Kuruno,and you Moka,are staying in my way to archive my Yokai Harem Plan!" When Alex heard those,you didn't need to take her an IQ test to tell she has her IQ below 100,she was clearly trying to make the entire school males some sex slaves? Oh no,he would not become a slave,and if she even tryed,he would...no,he promised the Inner Moka to not use his chakra unless the situation calls for it,and even then,in small quantities,he stayed the last night after his first chakra usage to check it out,and figure it out,at which he found out that it's easyer to open it than it looked,he even managed to pull diffrent amounts,he could only create some small strenghts in his hands,but enought to deal some pain,and maybe dizzyness to yokai.

"Uhmm...I'm sorry,what?" Moka asked confused on her face,but she found out how Kurumu really is,a bit foolish to say so. "Yes Moka Akashyia! You are staying in the way of my plan to make the whole males here my personal slaves!" Kurumu said while showing her pridefull chest forward. _"Think...think...what monster could be a bitch and...be a monster..."_ Alex tryed to figure out what Kurumu really was,but couldn't come up with something,he just categorised her in 'Bitch Monster_Data_1' And so,Moka was continuing to stay sweatdropped,but she observed that Alex was indifrent,still with a dumb expresion on his face,like he wasn't paying much attention.

"Hey,Alex,are you awake?" Moka asked Alex,and gave him a slight push,but that actually pushed him kinda hard,which pushed him to a wall,cracking it. _"Why..."_ Was all Alex can think about,while the rest of the boys and girls,includeing Kurumu,and then,she thought that it would be a great idea to take Alex away from Moka,maybe hurt her a little. "Say...Alex,could you look into my eyes for a bit?" At which Alex wasn't going to accept at first,but then he gave it away,after that,he found that his body was controless,he could only think,and he did just that,thinking of a plan to get out.

"Say,would you come here for a bit?" Kurumu said,and Alex obeyed,he couldn't reject his legs. _"Think...think...this is clearly some sort of mind-controlling tehnique,maybe...ugh...maybe I should take of the promise for now,hey! I can't move my body afterall!"_ Alex thought about it,and decided to use the Sharingan to break free; **"Sharingan"** Alex said in a whisper,and his eyes turned into the blood red with two tomoe in each eye,Moka observed it,but Alex quickly deactivated his Sharingan and gave Moka a reasuring nod,at which she calmed down,Alex decided to play for a little.

"Say,Alex,don't you hate Moka for what she did to you?" Kurumu asked with a mocking grin on her face,then turned to Alex,who kept playing his emotionless face,just for looks,but then though ; _"C'mmon! I wanted to play a little more."_ Alex thought about the situation,and then deicided to drop the mask and play an inocent and happy face saying "No,I won't hate Moka! She's my friend and you fukcing tryed to mindcontrol me,I think I should actually dislike you instead."

"What?! How...how could you break through my..." Kurumu said confused and angry,and went to try slap Alex,but then Tsukune appeard and shouted good mornings to both Alex and Moka,and to Kurumu when he saw her a lit later. _"He..he's here...good...this could actually work out nicely.."_ Kurumu thought with her evil grin on her face,looking straight at Tsukune,then,she huged him in an iron grip,but quickly looked into his eyes,and took contorl over him.

 _"Not again...why do I keep losing control when I meet her...wait...couldn't be that she..."_ Tsukune thought a bit woried and about the posibility of her to mindcontrol him,he did learnt from Alex to expect anything within these he did took advice. "Say...why don't you leave these losers behind and come with me?" Kurumu told Tsukune and agreed,also adding an insult to the two of was shocked,and she asked Alex about it,he just grined and told her to follow did as he asked,and followed them until they reached the infirmiary,Alex did a small sneek-peak,and observed something intrigueing,Kurumu just wanted to laid Tsukune...a bit early my friend,a bit early,thought Alex while looking in,Moka was just staying ouside,making sure no one comes.

 **[With Tsukune]**

After Tsukune lost control of his body,he then followed Kurumu to the infirmiary and he then sit on the bed,he had a sad look on his face,he did just insulted his friends,so he wanted to appologise them,when he got up to leave,he was pinned down to the bed and then charmed again,then,procided to kiss him,but then Tsukune broke through the charm too,Kurumu was shocked,this was the 2nd time,she thought that her powers may become ruseted,but she was so angry right now,that she showed her true form,a succubus!

After Alex heard the sounds,he made a signal to Moka,and then they rushed in the room,to Moka was now clear,but Alex was still confused,what in the world was she? "Uhmm...say,Moka-chan,what is she?"

"She's a sucubus,female version of incubus,a sucubus charms mens into becomeing their slaves,and incubus dose the same thing,but with a female." Moka said while staying and thinking what they should do with her,Kurumu had wings and a tail,and long nails,or claws.

"Thats right! But now I'm angry as hell! I'll kill all of you!" Kurumu screamed angrily while trying to slice Tsukune,but Alex infused chakra to his legs,and tryed to hit Kurumu with a chakra infused leg,but he realised that he got speed too,so he took Tsukune out of there instead to risk and hit her with a chakra infused leg,it might get away his cover if he took the kick version.

Then,Moka came in and pushed Kurumu,but,as any vampire push,it was acutally a physical Shinra Tennsei,so Kurumu got launched out on the window like The Apollo 13 to the moon,but she was Apollo Kurumu to the tree...which if it was close enough,it might've broke the tree.

"Alex-kun! Tsukune-kun! Are you guys alright?" Moka asked with worry in her tone,at which Alex responded "Da,we're fine,althou,I got a bit scrached on the leg here,but there's no problem,what about you Moka?"

"I so glad that everyone is alright,and yes,I'm alright too. Oh,right! Alex,please,take my rosary off,it's our only way to defeat her." Moka asked Alex,but then she also whisperd _"Afterall,this is not a final solution,thus your chakra should stay and rest."_

Alex tch'ed silently,no one heard him,and took the rosary off with a smile on his face,by this time,Kurumu reappeard,but as she tryed opening her mouth,she was blinded and shocked by the ray of light that was eminateing,pink truned to while,green to red,and small assets to big assets,Inner Moka came out.

"So,you want to kill me,right? What if I told you that...I will do that for you,to you." Moka said with a mocking smirk on her face,Alex thought 100% that was a joke,althou,they were monsters and...fine,maybe he lowerd that to 90%.

"A...An S Class Super Yokai...A vampire!" Kurumu murmured around,but was soon kicked with a kick that could literally create craters. After Kurumu was sent flying once again,Moka asked Alex about his chakra usage,but he blunty replyed that the situation needed so,Moka wasn't pleased,but she knew she couldn't continue ,because Kurumu came again,so,Moka pushed her again,and this time came with her down.

"So,you're pridefull,what if we break these wings and tail of yours,it seems to give you gose bumps,I hate them." Moka said in an agressive tone,that could scare Orochimaru himself,Kurumu pleaded for her life,but then Tsukune came up in her front. "I think that's enough Moka...she must've learnt her lesson,just look at her." Said Tsukune while keeping his hand raised to protect Kurumu and a determined look on his face.

 _"Oh,did he finally got some balls?"_ Alex thought to himself,and was ready to stop any attacks,he just knew Moka would attack Tsukune. "Tsukune,why would you still protect her after she tryed to brainwhash you to be her slave?" Moka asked Tsukune,but was soon intreruped by Kurumu who said "No! I...I can't get my Destined One! My race will go extinct!" Kurumu yelled,and Moka got angry,so she tryed to kick her,but was stoped by Alex with chakra infused strenght,he managed to stop her leg,but he needed some good amount of chakra to do so,he needed it to the point to make Kurumu pass out,and to activate his Sharingan.

"Alex,what are you doing?" Moka asked,but with a hint of pain in her voice,the direct contact of chakra was painfull for her. Alex let her leg,and deactivated his Sharingan,he looked to everyone and started saying ; "I'm stoping you to do something foolish Moka,you were nearly to kick Tsukune too,and second,Kurumu is doing this just to repopulate her race,remember what she said,she is trying to save her race from extinction,what she dose is normal for any individual in any species,it's normal for her to protect her species,anyone would do that for their own familly,even your kind,Moka." With this,he finished his small speach,and gave Moka her rosary,she took it,but with a small blood sucking as 'punishment' for standing up against also,Moka said something else to Alex ; "Mersi." (Mersi = Thanks),then she quickly placed her roasry.

"Oh,right,whach out,Kurumu passed out for our little attempt." Moka said with a chuckle,before she placed her rosary back. "Right...Tsukune,you take Kurumu,I'll take Moka,and we'll bring them to the infirmiary...or your moment of manlyness has dissapeard?" Alex said with small mockery in his voice,Tsukune just hn'ed,and he took Kurumu and gone with Alex to the infirmiary.

"Say,Tsukune,do you get mad when I make these jokes on you?" Alex asked Tsukune,where Tsukune just responded with 'a bit',then Alex decided to take him a bit more lightly,if he made some bad jokes on someone,and they didn't liked it,then he would stop,or do it a little less. _"Hmm...I wonder how dose Moka know's Romanian..."_

 **(Random A/N: All this time I've observed I haven't really said how Alex really looks like,well,try to imagine "Romania" from Hetalia,but with green eyes,and no fangs,or any vampiric aspects,and without the hat.)**

A day passed after the incident,and Kurumu was still sleeping,Moka awoke soon,but she was a bit dizzy,althou,she recoverd in just ten minutes,now,Alex,Moka and Tsukune were on the balcony talking about stuff,when Kurumu suddenly appeard and started taking Tsukune in a death hug,suffocating him with her breasts,with Alex and Moka in the background sweatdrooping and laughing silently.

"Tsukune! I've awake! And also...you're my Destined One!" Kurumu said while leaving Tsukune down, "Althou,I have a feeling that I was going to be kicked by Moka,and Alex came in to stop her,but,that was a dream,I mean,there's no way Alex could really stop Moka's kick."

"Y-Yeah...you most likely had a strange dream." Alex said while still chuckling, _"Tsukune,this pu**y's yours."_ Alex thought about the situation.

"A,right,Moka,I wanted to ask you something,how come you know Romanian?" Alex asked Moka while Kurumu was being happy with Tsukune.

" ,I'm a vampire,Romanian is like the motherlanguage for every vampire." Moka said chearfully,and Alex just "oh'ed".

Now everything was peacefull for a week,Alex trained his chakra control,and discoverd through some book he found in the library about "The Lost Human Energy" that he could control his energy almost in any way he could,he read about how The Uchiha's and other ninja clans used chakra to walk on trees and water,on how to control the elements,and how to manipulate the sences of your adversary.

He kept training for a while in his chakra control,trying to figure out how to walk on trees and water,he decided to start with trees,since they were more solid,and could be easyer to control chakra on them,his Chakra control was good,not perfect,but good,in 3 hours he managed to climb an entire tree,now it was time time for a level up,water,he just couldn't figure out how he could contorl his chakra to sustain himself on water,until he thought it would be a good idea to send chakra waves in water while he tryed sustaining himself,it worked!

Now,it was a rather pacefull weekend day,so Moka and Tsukune decided to visit Alex,but they didn't found him there,so they looked around for him,only to find him him staying on the water in a pond,and almost naked,well, were wonderd,how he could stay on water. "Uhm..Alex?" Moka said,but Alex freaked out,and he lost his control,so he felt in the water ; "Oh,Moka,Tsukune,what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked,but they didn't responded imediatly,Moka was a bit blushed from Alex's apperance. "Uhm...why are you shirtless? And how can you stay on water?" Moka asked,trying to hide her blush,but Alex saw it, "Oh,I've found out in this book that I can control this chakra in diffrent ways,from basic chakra control like walking on vertical objects and water,to elemental control,and sences manipulating,illusions.

"Oh,I see...so...why are you shirtless?" Moka asked again,and she recived from Alex ; "Well,Water-Walking isn't as easy as it looks,my clothes got all wet,and I let them out to dry,it's slightly diffrent from vertical-object walking,also,there is a posibillity that Tsukune can use chakra too."

"What?" Tsukune asked wonderd, "Yes,in the book,it says that back in the past,every human could use chakra,until he reached the age of 18,at 18 years,the chakra coils would petrify,and become useless,but even at 15 years old now,it's very hard,but still possible,there it says that humans who were part of those clans trained from the age of 9." And Alex responded,making Tsukune very intrigued, "What I must do?" Tsukune asked ; "I don't know,I haven't read everything yet,try to take a look,it may say."

Alex got out of the water,and proceded to try his water-walking again ; "Hey,Moka,if you want to can hang around,but it'll be a bit boring,since I'll be concentrated on my chakra control,and Tsukune will check out the book for any key's to unlock his chakra too." Moka just noded,and got next to a tree,falling a bit asleep,but no one observed,since they were to concentrated on their work's.

 **[Moka's conciousness]**

"Uh,where am I?" Moka asked in a worried voice,she was in a bicolored room,one part was a dark red color,while another was a light green,both separated by a grey wall,the rooms were empty,but Moka could see that the wall had sevral windows,and a door,with a rosary as a lock.

"Well,well,who could've thought that the seal would reach in this state." A voice said from beyond the wall,and there she was,Inner Moka. Outer Moka was surprised,and asked her what's going on,she simply responded that this was her subconciousness,and that she was sleeping ; "Will I come here everytime I'll sleep?" Outer Moka asked,and Inner responded that she didn't knew,but there was a posibiliity that the more the visits happen,the more the lock is going to fall.

"So,how's life out there?" Inner asked her outer personallity,and she responded that it was calm,Alex was training in his chakra control,and that Tsukune is trying to figure out how to unlock his chakra,Inner knew what's going on,and she said ; "Well,nowdays,humans need some sort of 'unlockment' to receve from a person who can use chakra,Alex has the potential,but he dosen't know the tehnique,the tehnique was lost from the moment chakra was taken away from humans." ; "But,how come they lost it,Ura-neechan?" Outer asked,and the newly named Ura from Inner asked "What...? Why would you call me 'Ura'?" ; "Well,it's easyer to distinguish ourselfs when we speak,you can call me 'Omote'. " ; "Hm,ok,betewn ourselfs we can do ,you asked why humans lost their chakra,truth is,that they didn't lost it,it's just that...it was reduced to the level where they can only live,chakra is the life essence of humans,without chakra they would literally drop dead like some hunks of meat,that happen at the end of the middle ages,where the humans built a 'chakra wall' that makes yokai unable to walk freely in the human work,well,that was it,but in 1900,the wall reached to the point where yokai can walk freely,but not for much,they need from time to time to come a bit to the yokai world to gather some yoki."

"Why would they lose it?" Moka asked,being curious ; "Well...the legend says that there was a 1000 year war betwen humans and yokai,where sevral yokai species went extinct...but,it's more like a legend than fact,a myth,nowdays,human forgot that they even have this energy,and about the wall,the legend says that the energy produced was so strong,that it affected even humans,and altered their memories,and create fake history,yes,the history you learn from medieval to year 116 A.D it's not entierly true,our father told ,that's a legend,it may not be true,but who knows now...our grandpa knew better,but he passed away."

Both Ura and Omote continued to talk on...

 **[ Real world ]**

Life was continuing nicely,Alex was making improvements on his water-walking,Tsukune was looking in the book,and Moka was sleeping,everything was pacefull,and so continued until the Busdriver appeard.

 **"Hehehe...oi,kids,found yaa..."** Busdriver said while coming out of the woods,freaking out Tsukune and Alex,but Alex didn't fell in water this time,his chakra was stable. "Ah. Uh,Good morning Busdriver-san." Alex said while keep staying on the water ; " **Drop the act,I know you both are humans and that Alex here it's an Uchiha,but thats not my buisnuse,my work here is to tell Alex that the headmaster is awaiting him,we won't kill you by the way."** The Busdriver said while smirking and keeping a cigar in his mouth. "That should be realeaving...I guess..." Moka after some time,woke up and saw Alex getting dressed up,she blushed again,but also,now came in her eyes another guy,a eerie guy,with white eyes,and a smirk plus a cigar in his mouth.

"Eek! Alex-kun,who's that guy?" Moka said while leaning herself on Alex ; "Oh,it's alright,thats the Busdriver." Alex said reasuring about the busdriver's identity.

"Fine,I'll come." Alex said,then Moka kept his hand thight "Alex,no,it may be dangerous." Moka said,keeping his hand restricted,Tsukune too was scared,if they found out about alex,what about him?

"It's alright Moka,everything will be back to normal soon." Alex said to Moka,but Moka was feeling strange,like she head someone tell her these words again,also,a human,just like Alex and Tsukune.

 **"So then,Alex-san,let's go to the headmaster,shall we?"**

 **[Timeskip,later that day,Headmaster's office.]**

Alex enterd the officeroom together with the Busdriver,he prepared his chakra to run,in case of anything else,one thing he knew,was that the headmaster was powerfull,he just had the feeling that he wasn't a white sheep,oh no,he was like a white bull mostly,or a white wolf,wating for it's pray,the headmaster was dresed with a white robe,looking more like a priest,catholic one maybe,also,he had the same white eyes,just like the busdriver.

 **"Ah,Alex-san,I've been wating for you,come in,come in,take a seat."** After hearing this,Alex just simply sat on the chair,but not confortable,instead,ready to run like an olympic runner when the pistol was heard,

"You've called me,Mr. Headmaster?" The Uchiha asked,making a pokerface to not look scared. **"Yes,yes,now,could you please tranform into your _real form_?" ** ; _"Oh,I knew it,the busdriver said they knew abuot me being an Uchiha,so all I can get is to show him the Sharingan."_ Alex thought,and activated his crismon blood eyes. "I know you know my real identity,and if you wanted to see my 'power' then here it is." Alex said,damn,he was scared,but kept his pokerface,he really should become an actor.

 **"Yes,the Sharingan,the bloody-fucked up power that was used in the past by your clan to defend mankind,and even responsable for some youkai species extinction,I have to say,I'm wonderd,how would the Sharingan be awakend now,this only gives of that the Uchiha is still alive."**

"I'm very sorry for the youkai species extinction,but it's not my personal fault,maybe my ancestors's,but even like this,you said 'to defend mankind',that means _you_ _r_ kind's have attacked _us_." Alex said,trying to figure out,what the headmaster said,the headmaster just smirked.

 **"Yes...truth to be said,in the past,we youkai have tryed to invade earth,to destroy the mankind,or atleast gain some land in there"** Alex could feels some blood boild in him,to destory mankind? **"...but,back then,we were foolish,we thought that destorying mankind was easy,we didn't knew of your kind's...chakra...as they've never really used it,until we came into invasion,there,was a war,an 800 years war,indeed,you may ask yourself,why dosen't mankind knows about this? Well...because your kind has choose to forget abuot the events."**

"Forget? About such even? How...?" Alex asked,he was,revelated to say,he just knew,that such an event couldn't just slip over.

 **"Well...because that was the only way to defend mankind from extinction,in the end of the war,your kind has united,all it's chakra into one big barier,that barier,was...indeed...to strong for this universe...as our universe it's 3D,that barier was...something like an 4D object,something imposible to contain withing this universe,so,it make a big 'hole' you can say in the universe,thus,ripping a part of a similar universe,where humans don't have chakra,or atleast,not activated,all your history from year 200 to 1000 AD it's all nothing but a Fake." **The Headmaster said,and Alex couldn't belive it...such a revelation...he thought...he didn't even knew what to think anymore,he just kept silent.

 **"I know,this is...unbeliveable to the slightless,but...it's all true...althou...all I have to say now it's...take care,we will not intervene if you're cought,so take care,but we will intervene if you decided to leave,your role it's...delicate,we need you,and as a payment for you,we will make the salary of your parents bigger,and also some 1.000.000 Euros which you can convert in Yen once you finish the highschool,but don't tell anyone,you wouldn't want the whole highschool on your head now,now would you? Oh,right,and also,you can eat for free at the cafeteria,if someone asks you,you tell them that your parents have an important role in this academy."**

Alex thought for a bit,of course,with 1.000.000 Euros converted in Yen he could live a nice and easy life in Japan,and his parents would be happy too,but what exactlly did they needed him for? "Uhmm...excuse me...but what exactlly did you needed me for?" ; **"Ah...all in a positive time,Uchiha-san,all in a positive time...for now...please,enjoy your highschool campus life."** And with that,Alex fell to sleep instantly,he woke up in his room,with Moka,Tsukune, Kurumu and a small child,looking like a whitch,next to him.

 **[Location: Alex's room,Time: Unkown,]**

"Ughh...wha..what happen...?" Alex said,trying to get up from his bed,only to be hugged by Moka in a tight grip. "Oh,Alex! Thank God you're ok! You've been sleeping for 3 days already!" ; "Augh,Moka,you're hurting me..." Alex said,but then he thought for a moment, three days? Damn,the headmaster is clearly strong...

"Oh,sorry,well,Alex,we have a new friend in our group,Alex-kun,this is Yukari-chan,Yukari-chan,this is Alex-kun,say hello!" Moka said,with Yukrai behind her. "I don't like him!" Yukari said,a small silance,then Alex ; "Eeeehhh? Oh well..." Everyone started to laugh,exept Yukari,who looked closely at Alex,she didn't liked something about him.

 **WHEEEW,finally finished the chapter,I decided to not write how Yukari came into action,becuase the storyline was exactlly like in the main series,with small questions like "How do you think Alex feels?" or "What if Alex woke up?"...things like that...**

 **Oh,and,what do you think abuot the trun of events into the human history? Not too much changes,no? XD Exept for the fact that nearly all the Dark Ages in this scenario are...fake... xD I mena,there's more to that,OH DA,there's more to it.**

 **Yukari dosen't like Alex,you'll see in some chapters why,and yes,that strange feeling it's chakra that she feel's from him. (PS:She's not affected by chakra,nor she feels like she's having a 'wow' efect,she's just neutral,due to the whitches being 'border beings'.**

 **Tsukune is studing to see if he can activated his chakra,well,keep studying my friend,you'll not make me spoil.**

 **That's it for now,and,sorry for not uploading much faster,but...tests...the bloody-fuckedup-hard tests...this week I have 4 tests in one day,ONE DAY! Romanian,English,Physics and Geography FFS! It's insane!**

 **Meh...see ya guys next time, JA'NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for me taking so long,I just had to many tests,belive it! And this week I've got History exam too! You know how much it sucks? It sucks hard! So,where were we,the story,right,well,here it is,enjoy it ! :D**

 **Who ever askes,how Alex managed to stop Moka's kick,it's becuase he infused his hand with chakra,and his feet too,plus,he has giant ammount of chakra in his body,it's even scary how much chakra he can have,so thats why he is alright,plus,Moka didn't used lethal force,because Tsukune was in the way.**

 **"Yokai speaking"**

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 ** _"Yokai thinking"_**

 **DISCLAMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING,UNDERSTOOD?!**

 **[Starting the Sequence...]**

 **[Please be patient...]**

 **[...Start!]**

Alex woke up from sleep,it already passed some good days since the passing out incident,he had sadly to do some more optional homework,luckly,his math homeworks were done very fast,if a matter of study he did it fast,that was math,and history,plus geography,these were the main 3 matters of study that Alex excelled in,also,he showed very good talent in IT Programing,his Informatics class was actually like 'The Sleeping Class' for him,as it was to easy for him,due infact to his past life in Romania.

Changing the subject now,Alex has got ready for his highschool,as he started insulting in Romanian for accidentally hitting the chair with his fingers at his feet,ouch.

Our protagonist is ready for school,and got out of his room,the sun was brighter than today,but the trees remained forever-dead,Alex hated when he saw dead trees,he loved life,and even had an ambition to study Genetics to see how life works,well,he had...but he had to work twords IT,since it took his attention more than Genetics,indeed,Amines and FanFictions remained in his top head ,his dream was to become a manga artist,and also translate Japanese to Romanian,because he doubted there were many that knew both languages to perfection,or know them very well at least.

The wind was...calm,not really much morning wind,but the sky remained cloudy,he really wished for a sun-break,or atleast,some rain,if Alex saw clouds,he imdeadiatlly wanted rain,but if there was no rain,the he wanted atleast sunlight,one of these.

"Alex-kun~!" A wild Moka has appeard,waving her hand at our protagonist,he was taken by surprise,and even had a bit of reflex he trained with his father,his reflex jumped out,but then the logic came in,and saw it was just Moka,luckly,no one got hurt into the action.

"Ey,Moka-chan,how are you?" Alex asked,wearing a nice,heart-warming smile he inherited from his mother,Alex wasn't like this,infact,he wasn't like this with anyone,exept those who he cared for.

"Nice,oh,by the way...Alex-kun..." Moka asked,with cuteness in her eyes,looking somewhat down. "Yes,Moka? What's wrong? Someone bothered you again? If it's like that,then I'mma kick his ass!"Alex replyed,but then she jumped on him,and said "Ittadakimasu~!" ***chomp***

"I should've known it..."

 **[Processing data from ... initialised...time-skip to recent sych...]**

 **[Loading ...reciveing data from database...]**

 **[System configuration completed!]**

Moka and Alex reached their class,but Tsukune wasn't there,everyone was in exept Tsukune. "Huh,I wonder where is-" Alex was intreruped by a wild Tsukune pooping up,and soon,Kurumu jumped on him and sufocated him with her Tsar Bombas.

"I guess morning you two love birds." Alex said to the couple on the ground,with Kurumu enjoying her life.

"Oh,Alex-san,morning...oh no...please don't tell me we have math on the 1st class." Tsukune said while being scared,yeah,you guys guessed it,he didn't did his home work **(A/N : OMG! He didn't do his homework! X_X)**

"Well...then I'll be a dick and say that we have math now." Alex answerd,he guesed it,Tsukune always didn't do his homeworks...

"Oh my...no..." Our normal human said,while being scared shitless "Ririko said she'll take me head-on today!"

"Calm down,I'll handle it..." Alex said,reasuring his human friend.

 **[ active,time-skip 10 minutes]**

Later that day with 10 minutes,and Ririko started to check the homeworks. "Tsukune-san,please show me your homework." ; " ,can I say something importat?" Alex said,he knew what he was doing. "Sure,and you are...ah! Alex-san,yes,yes,please,tell me,what is it?"

"Today we are to start doing square root,I already know it,so,I'll make a bet,you'll give me exercises with square root,and if I manage to complete them corectly,then Tsukune will not show his homework today,if you are to win,then I'll take some big 0 points,and detention for disturbing your class." Alex said,smirking,Alex already knew Square Root,he studyed it in General School back in Romania.

"It's not very nice to say something like that,but fine,I'll take your offert,now please tell me,what is square root of 4?" ; "2" ; "Square root of 9?" ; "3" ; "Hmm...could you please explain me why is it like that?" ; "Because of perfect squares,square root of 4 it's 2 times 2,square root of 9 it's 3 times 3,and so on..." ; "You seem to know-Ah! What is square root of 2?" ; "It isn't an exact numer,but it starts with 1,41...and so on..." ; "Very well Alex,you seem to know the basics of basics...please come to the blackboard to and resolve the exercise..." ; "Yes sensei..."

Ririko gave Alex a giant Algebra square root,Alex smirked and took the chalck,then he simply said "Hmpf...same thing as in Informatics..." Then alex started to resolve the execrise very fast,he didn't botherd to speak,because he knew everyone in class was just staring at the presumed monster calculator...

"And done!" Alex finished his exercise with a clear and visible dot on the blackboard,resulting in the chlack breaking,if it didn't already by his writing speed,and with that,he showed the class the exercise by steping away,Ririko and the rest stared in awe at his resolve,but Alex just yawned silently,he couldn't care the less about the glares they gave.

 _"Wow...this guy is kinda smart."_

 _"Pff...nerd..."_

 _"Nerd...but from what I heard,he and Moka's vampire form kicked Saizou,I bet it was Moka's work..."_

 _"Wow...I never thought Alex-kun was that good on math...I mean,thats why he slept during class...I see..."_ A certain pinkhaired vampire thought,and even Inner Moka gulped a bit.

 ** _"He's human...but still...humans may not have great power,but their brains seem to be working on par with one of the smartest of youkai...so that's their strong point...their brain-power..."_**

 _"THANK YOU ALEX! i OWE YOU ONE!"_ I bet on a rotten potato that this wasn't Tsukune.

 _"Maybe I should take Tsukune to Alex so he can teach us both?"_ Kurumu thought,the idea seem'd promising...

"A..O-Ok...you won your bet..." Ririko said,but then Alex wanted to make things more important. "Here,another bet,if I make a logarithm exercise,you get to buy me ramen for my whole stay on this highschool,and another thing I choose,if I lose,then it'll be the same consequences as the 1st bet,but you'll be able to check Tsukune's work,and I'll buy you food for the rest of my stay in this highschool."

"There's no way in hell a 15 year-old can know Logarithm,but fine...I'll take it..." Ririko fell right in.

 **[Subject resolved the exercise,time-skip initialised]**

As Alex resolved the logarithm exercise,Ririko thought she would pass out. "Ok...what's your request?" ; "Everyone skips class today..." Was what Alex said,and the teacher just accepted the consequence.

 _"It's the last time I'll take a bet with this Alex!"_ Ririko shouted in her mind,and everyone cheared and got out of classroom.

* * *

"Well,guys,where should we go?" Alex asked,and they decided to go to the cafeteria,on the way there,Alex and Moka walked in the front,while Kurumu and Tsukune were in the back,they were all speking about diffrent matter. "Hey,Alex,Tsukune,what Youkai types are you?" Kurumu asked while Tsukune was starting to panic a little,but Alex and Moka came in and said "It's against the-oh..." They stoped when they heard eachother speaking the same sentence. "It's ok Moka,you say it." Alex said,smileing at Moka,but Moka said that Alex should say it,and so on,until they forgot what they wanted to say.

Once they reached the cafeteria,everyone took what they wanted,Alex took his ramen for free due to the bet he made with Ririko. "Wow...Alex,you get free ramen...lucky..." Was what Tsukune said,but Alex asked him if he wants some,he could take how much he wanted because he didn't specified how many he could take.

"Say...Alex...how did you knew how to resolve these exercises?" Kurumu asked our Protagonist,and he responded "Well,I was a computer programer before I came here,and these things are kinda 'must know' to be a programer..." ; "Ahh...wait,but,how? I mean,how did you learnt these so fast?"; "Well...let's just say,before I came here,I had some human friends back home,and we perfectioned our IT knowlage together." ; "Wait,you had human friends? Then why are you here? If you had human friends,and you knew how to integrate,why are you here?" ; "Well...I kinda wanted to see how youkai are...most of my life I've spent with humans,not yokai..." ; "What?! Damn...thats hard...ok..." Kurumu and Moka,even Tsukune kept asking Alex questions,but then Alex heard something about a hacker attack betwen the teachers. "Guys,wait a bit...I've gotta ask a bit of questions." Alex said,and got up to speak with the teachers. "Hey,excuse me,I've heard something about a hacker attack?" Alex said,and got the teachers attention, "Yeah,there is indeed a hacker attack,well,isn't like a brat like you could do anything.." ; "Infact,I might be able to fend him off..." Alex said with a smirk on his face,he didn't fought hackers in a long time,and he wanted to see if he isn't rusty yet...

 **[Loading ,loading complete.]**

 **[Meanwhile,in the computer area of the school.]**

When Alex and the rest of his group enterd the computer area,Alex whiseled of awe when he saw the technology here,the computers were new generation,they were clearly up to date...

 **"So...you think you can do it Alex?"** The Headmaster asked,Alex answerd with a smirk that he could do it,to be truly,he kinda...took down Facebook in Romania with his gand **(A/N: Facebook was never took down in Romania,so calm down,and yes,some of you may think 'ahh,Alex it's you,well,yes,in 80% it's me,the diffrance is...he's to good at math,I'm just a brick at math,informatics too,so yeah...plus,he has a father,I don't have one...and many more facts that make him 20% diffrent than in rest,yes,he's like me...)**

"Good luck Alex-san/Save our school Alex-kun/Good luck!" Everyone chered for Alex,as he sat down in the face of the main computer. "The dices were thrown..."

 **[Play music : Annonnymous Music - The Annonnymous Occupation Alliance (AOA)]**

And so,Alex started checking every part,even went to sys32,he was so surprised by the components,they were the clearly next generation computering,he loved it,he had speed,he had good RAM's,he had good everything,but what he missed was...hacking programs...and he had weak firewalls,he facepalmed when he saw the weak firewals,relatively easy passwords... "No offence Headmaster,but you should fire your IT programer...this protection is shit...even an level 3/10 hacker can break it...and you even have powerfull computers...jeez,I would've understood if these computers were from 2010,but...we're in 2015...and these systems are from 2015...no...2016! They are too advanced,I'd say next generation computering over here..." Alex said,as he left the old firewalls be destroyed by the hacker,as he worked on the new ones,the new ones were programed to have a password of Romania,Japanese and English words,as long as 20 words each password,plus,that if you misstook a letter,another 2 firewalls would appear,with diffrent passwords,Alex didn't forgave when he wanted to destroy his enemy,as the hacker nearly lost it,he kinda guessed the Romanian and English words. "Wait a moment,he's guessing the Romanian and English words...he could be Romanian?" Alex then prepared to pinpoint the location of the hacker,when he found out...he swared,he nearly had a heartattack. "N-No...No way..." Alex said,widening his eyes... "What is it Alex?" The headmaster asked ; "T-This is bad...these guys..." ; "Alex-kun,is it bad? " Moka asked,worry in her voice ; "Y-Yes...these guys are...my friends...the ones who we took down Facebook in Romania..." ; "..." ; "WHAT!? YOU TOOK DOWN WHAT?!" Tsukune asked,Moka and the rest looked at him "What's facebook Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked,Tsukune panicked a bit,and he explained that it was a socialising site in the human world,with formidable defence,when everyone heard this,they were voiceless,Alex and his friends took down one of the most defensive sites in the world? That's an impresive thing,but...

Alex ingnored their comments,and tryed to contact them. "Ok...I've managed to make a connection to them..."

Alex started writing in Romanian with them,and they asked him if he was Alex,Alex answerd,barely,he couldn't belive that his friends knew about this school. "Saness...Vlad...Catalin...how come you know abuot this school...?" Alex asked in Romania with voice,no one but Moka and the Headmaster understood him,they wonderd if they were his friends.

 **[Alex,is that you?]** Alex saw on the computer screen,writen in Romanian. **[Yes...it's me...do you even know what this school is...?]** Alex asked in Romanian,Moka saw,she knew her crush was in trouble,if they found out he was here,they may think he was a monster... **[Alex...are you even human..?]** Alex remained silent...if he answerd yes,then thye may not belive him...if no,then they would be shocked,but he said the truth. **[Yes...I'm human...]** Alex answerd in Romania again,he knew that Moka knew he was human,so the Headmaster,luckly for him,Kurumu didn't knew Romanian,so she couldn't understadn what he wrote,she was so curious,Alex knew he kinda had to translate the whole conversation,so he had to change some words... **[Alex...we belive you,we know you wouldn't lie to us,but we would love to have some proofs...in this winnter,we summon you here in Romania,we want to be sure,of course,brother,we wouldn't divulgate your secret,even if you were a monster,but we want to be sure,we trust you,until we see if blood analysys,and DNA analysys...Alex...I want to ask you again,you know in what situation are you in? Are you even human? If so,we would like you to send us,just a bit of information about this school,we don't ask for much,but if you can't,then we would understand...so,Alex...are you even human...?]** Alex saw the message,the Headmaseter told Alex in Romanian that he can give a bit of information,just a small bit,and Kurumu snapped out "AGH! Someone translate me whats going on here!"Everyone sighed...Moka told her that everything would be explained once Alex finishes here. **[Yes,brothers,I'm human,just like you,just like everyone on Earth,as for information,all I can say,is. The whole population of Earth it's NOT human,a small percentage of 'humans' are actually mosnters,this is a school for mosnters to teach them how to coexists with humans on earth,you may think of an overpopulation plan,well,in fact,humans breed more than yokai,monster,that means humanity would still manage to keep their place at the top of the food chain...and,if you wanna know,fairy tales about mosnters is true,]** Here Alex knew he had to sent more information,so he writen in a code format,enspecialy used in his group as a way of communication **[I'1212 195144 281824 1618215 12136182116123121817 12182423 161817222352122 268517 12'1515 612174 1223,22423,122 61821 171826,25116191223512 1165 235115...2225 122 222623342234512...12515,2223234 52512 614234 2312 1212451352134123453421 1234...1513 13245 123412341,12341234 1234123,61435132,12351245421123412 '13412 1234123 1234123412 12 614512423' 115527,122319.]** And with that,Alex closed the transmition,eveyone looked strange at the sudden change in language,the Headmaster seem'd to narrow his eyes,and then Alex said "Calm down,we're safe,as for reward Mr. Headmaster. I'd like only 2 things,I can come however I want dressed at school,and you'll not ask me about the sudden change in language." Now everythign was suspicious,why Alex didn't wanted to reveal the langauge?

"Verywell...your requests will be agreed,but,atleast tell me what you said them in quotes please." ; " 'We are Legion,we do not forgive,we do not forget.' thats what I've told them." ; "Intresting saying..." Everyone left the room,but Tsukune looked a bit scared at Alex,he knew what that saying ment _'Annonnymous...'_

 **[Stop the music.]**

* * *

After the incident,Moka exmpained everything to Kurumu,of course,with some minnor changes,to not give her the idea of Alex's true idenitity,now,the weekend came again,everyone in the school asked Alex why didn't he weared the school uniform,and instead normal clothes,Alex simply responded them that he protected the school computer protection,and as reward,he asked the Headmaster to not wear the uniform again,and instead,normal clothes. Everyone gasped,some were jealous,he managed to win the headmaster's side,so he could get some special stuff,that's what they thought,well...it wasn't like that...if he ever asked for more high,the headmaster would want to tell him about the code he used to in the special place in the conversation.

Meanwhile with Moka,she was alone in her room,resting,she would love to be with Alex,but she had to work on homework soon,but the rosary came in and talked to Moka.

 _ **''Omote...I want you to find out what Alex wrote in code there,I get a suspicion Alex is hiding something...and if it's like that,we might be in trouble,I've heard that saying before...he may be part of an organisation on the human world called 'Annonnymous' they work for humanity's good,if they find out about yokai,we might get in trouble because we don't know what may happen,so find out what he said there."**_

 _"Ura-chan...I'll find out what Alex said,but I'm sure that they won't do anything to yokai world,don't be so paranoid."_

 ** _"Verwell Omote...but if he tryes something,then you'll be guilty for disobeying..."_**

Back at Alex,he took the book about chakra he found in the library,he though why would they have a book about chakra,maybe they wanted to learn abuot what humans can do? In case they would fight a chakra user? Posible...but he was the only chakra user at the moment...he left the idea and headed to the pond,he needed to train more.

Alex when he left,he was dresed with a pair of converse shoes,a pair of bluejenes,a white T-Shirt and a Black hoodie over the shirt,he also took changes,because he needed to perfect his waterwalking tehnique,when he got there,he saw Moka there, "Ey Moka,how are you?" Alex asked his girlfriend,at which she responded "Oh,hi Alex-kun~! Sorry,Ura-chan kept me occupied..." ; "Ura-chan?" ; "Oh,right,he's the Inner Moka,I'm Omote-desu!" ; "Ah,ok Moka.." And with that,Alex took off the Rosario,Moka's hair began to be silver,and her eyes red.

"Morning Moka." Alex greeted Moka,which he responded in a 'hmpf'. **"Ok Alex,tell me what you've said to your friends,in that coded message,I've seen everything..."** Moka said,but Alex remaied silent,and thought for a moment,should he tell her about it? What if she tells to the headmaster?

"I'd like to tell you Moka,but it's confidential,so-" Alex told Ura that the information is confidential,but he was intrerupted when he graped him and looked in his eyes. **"Tell me. Now."** ; "No." After his answer,Moka pushed him to a tree,breaking it in the process,Alex made sure to reinforce his back with chakra so he could reduce the pain. **"Alex...please..."** ; "Oh,so we know the magical word,ugh...fine,but please don't tell the anyone..."

"I am to send them sevral information about yokai,we don't have anything against the yokai world,we Anonymous fight for democracy and human rights,and as long as yokai wont be a threat to humanity,we won't attack the yokai on Earth,and if you ask,we don't do the fighting directly,but from the shadow's,we can infiltrate the CIA and FBI agency program,and make fake criminality files on sevral people,now that we know of them existance,we can look for them,so in conclusion,we do not try to destroy the yokai world,maybe the contrary,maybe we'll try to help them coexist if they're nice enough." Alex responded Moka's question,Ura let our protagonist down,and then said **"How can we trust you? And besides,now that you've awakend your chakra,you could go to them and teach them how to open the chakra points."** ; "Indeed,I may teach them,but trust us,we fight for democracy,that means if yokai were to live on earth,we would fight for their rights too,belive it." ; **"Hmpf,verywell..."** ; "Say,Moka,do vampires have any weaknesess that are diffrent than the ones in movies?" ; **"Sigh...to tell you the truth,human,your movies are a bunch of rotten bullshit,sun indeed,is somewhat of danger,but it dosen't kill us,we get sunburns a little faster,holy water has an effect on yokai,garilc...c'mmon,who likes it? Now...our real weakness is water,I'm telling you this because we will have to join a club,that means there will be a swiming club,if you want to join it,fine,just make sure Omote isn't hurt,or else we might get ugly..."** ; "Yeah,yeah,understood..." Alex finished,but Moka narrowed her eyes,she knew Alex isn't the most serious,but she also knew that when it comes to friends,he would get serious. **"Fine,I'll take my leave,see ya,human."** And with that,Moka took the rosario,and sealed herself again,Omote fell down unconcious in Alex's arms,he placed her beside a tree,and got undresed,then started doing his waterwalking execise.

After thirty minutes,he managed to finally get all right,as he took a pause,he would get started again,but now,a wild Tsukune came again into action,and greeted the two people next to the pond.

"Oh,salut Tskune! Come,come,take a sit." Alex said to the human,he came in and asked Alex how was the chakra contorl execise was going,Alex said that he could control it nice,and that he would take a rather advanced training,after he finished what he wanted to say,Alex gave tsukune the book about chakra,and so,he sit next to a tree,close to Moka,and started reading,and Alex did the same thing on the advanced chakra tehnique book.

"Hmm...I must see my element,so...chakra papers...how the hell do I get these?!" Alex asked,but then Tsukune came to him and told him that it's writen in the basics of chakra book,that they are made by normal paper,infused by chakra. "Is that so Tsukune? Thanks! " And with that,he took a run to his room,to take a bit of paper,of course,after dressing himself.

Tsukune silentlly sat back next to the tree,two minutes have passed since Alex left,and Moka started to wake up. "Morning Moka-chan." Tsukune said,while looking at Moka. "Oh,Tsukune...where is Alex?" ; "He's gone to take some paper so he can find out what elemental affinity he has." ; "Elemental affinity?" ; "Yes,as it says here,people have diffrent affnities from the 5 basic elements,fire,water,earth,wind and electricity." ; "Oh...hey,let's bet what he'll have,I bet he'll have electricity." ; "Then I'll bet on wind."

Alex came back from his room with a bunch of paper,and saw that Moka was awake, "Oh,Morning Moka-chan!"

"Morning Alex-kun~! Hey,you've just said '-chan' ! Good job!" Moka said and then Alex blushed a little "O-Oh well..."

"So,have you got the papers?" Tsukune asked Alex,at which he noded afirmatively. "Ok,I'll infuse them." And with that,Alex infused the papers with enought chakra to do the trick. "Now what?" ; "A,simply add chakra to the paper." ; "Oh,easy.." Then,Alex cocentrated,and added a little chakra to his paper,which it burst in flames and burnt like a crisp. "Whoa,whoa,whoa,what the fuck?" Alex asked as he threw the burning pice of paper in the air and burnt down to ashes. "Sigh...looks like you have fire...Moka,we've lost the bet." Tsukune said as he flipped to the page of fire section "Wait,bet?" ; "Yeah,me and Moka made a bet,Moka beted that you'll have electricity,and I bet on wind." Tsukune said,as he frowned,and Moka also frowned,they both lost the bet. "Element?" ; "Yes,Alex-kun,Tsukune said that there are 5 main elements,Fire,Wind,Water,Earth and Electricity. You've got Fire looks like." Moka explained Alex about the elements,and then Tsukune gave his book to Alex,at which he took it and looked inside. "Oh,I see...hmm...so the first tehnique is called... Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style : Fireball jutsu) Ok,not to many symbols...I think I can do it..." At which,he left the book down,and prepared for his stunt.

 **"Serpent. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"** Then,a moderate fireball snapped out of his mouth and lasted for 10 seconds. "WHAAA! Thats...awsome?" Alex said,as he looked at the little burning grass,but then Tsukune came in and said "Alex,sorry but here it says that that's not the accurate size,make it bigger,concentrate a little more." ; "Whaa...well,if I can make it bigger then here we go."

 **"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"** Alex said,but the same result. "Aw man..."

Sevral minutes passed,and Alex kept doing his fireball,Moka was looking astonished,even betwen yokai,generating fire was a big thing.

 _ **"Omote,when Alex becomes better,I wanna fight with him."**_ Ura said to Omote,at which she was a bit shocked _"Huh? Ura,you'll clearly defeat him,I mean..."_ ; _**"No but's. I wanna fight him,so I can see if I can defeat an uchiha!"**_ Ura said to Omote,but she was intrerupted by the uchiha's words.

"Ok...that's it,here goes all or nothing!" **"Serpent. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. KATON:GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"** After this,Alex sent in a big fireball into action,and lasted 20 seconds until it burned out,also,making a loney tree chatch on fire.

"I...I did it...I FUCKING DID IT!" Alex screamed as he shoved his arms into the air. "Good job Alex-kun/Alex" Moka and Tsukune said in a choir. Then Alex fell down on a tree,next to Moka,as he started breathing some air. "Are you ok Alex-kun?" ; "Yea,I'm fine...I guess the first time isn't that easy,is it now?" Alex said,as he whached the sky,but then,Kurumu also appeard,a bit angry herself.

"So this is where you were. Ah! The tree is on fire!" Kurumu said,and the group just chuckled inocentlly. "Alright,what happend here?" ; "Well...Alex made a fireball..." Moka exmplained. "Fireball? Wait,he can make fireballs?! What kind of yokai is he?!" ; "Ah...uhmm...we can't reveal,you know?" Alex said,as he held his hands up in a surrender gesture and having a small smile on his face. "If you say so...what are these books?" Kurumu asked curiously,but then Tsukune placed them on his back,and said. "Nothing Kurumu." ; "Oh,c'mmon Tsukune-kun~ You can show them to me,what are they?" ; "Nothing Kurumu,I've said,nothing.". _"We're screwed..."_ Alex thought,as he prepared to make a run for it,in case Kurumu would attack him for what he is,he could forsee that Kurumu would start attacking him.

"Oh,I took it! So this is-" Kurumu said after taking the book,but then she remained shocked after reading the title _'Basic Introduction to Chakra'_ and for what she could see,there was an advanced level too.

"Y-You guys...oh no...Tsukune...Alex...you're..." Kurumu said,having frightend eyes,she knew that chakra can only be used by humans,and she also knew that it distrupted yoki system if used properly or by one of the 3 great human chakra clans. **(A/N : Just wait for them they'll be reveald soon,as a note,yes,Uchiha is part of them.)**

"Sigh...yes...Kurumu...we're...humans..." Alex said,looking slightly disappointed that she found out,he just needed to run,he also grabed Tsukune's and Moka's shirt so he could grab them as he ran,just let her transform.

"N-No...it's...it's imposible...and Moka...y-you knew..." Kurumu said,but Moka looked a bit disappointed "Alex...but you've acted like..." ; "Yes..all was a distraction,I was just playing monster...in order to give everyone a fake idea for me...only Moka and Tsukune knew about my identity..."

"H-How could..." ; "..." ; "Y-You guys,w-won't k-kill m-me...r-right?" Kurumu asked,she was nearly making a run for it. "No,Kurumu,what my ancestors,The Uchiha had did was in the past,I'm not like them I'm-" Alex tryed to explain Kurumu that he won't kill anyone,but was intrerupted by Kurumu,who nearly screamed,and fell down. "U-Uchiha?! N-NO! Stay away! Moka! Help me! Or...you're with them...I knew it!" ; "No! Kurumu,I-" ; "Calm down Kurumu,do you think if I wanted to kill everyone,wonuldn't I already started with Moka? She's weak in her form right now,as the Inner Moka is sealed away,and no posible way out,do you think I wouldn't have killed her by now if I wanted to?"

"B-But in history...it says that the Uchiha were the greatest yokai killers,and that they had an instinct in doing it..." Kurumu said,but Alex just sighted,and continued "Maybe because they've trained to much,once a human trains A LOT on a specific thing,he gets a 6th sense in that specific thing,if they trained to kill yokai very much,they've gained that 6th sense to kill yokai."

"I-I see...I never knew that about humans...v-very well...but don't try something bad,Uchiha!" ; "Yeah,yeah,sucubus..." Alex said,activating his sharingan and looking directlly at her. "Eep!" Kurumu 'eep'ed and fell down on her butt "Y-You have the uchiha eyes..!" Then,Kurumu passed out. "Tee Hee...that was funny.." Alex chuckled and sent Tsukune to take her near to place her next to a tree.

Everything was pacefull,Alex looked on the dead trees and sighed... "Alex-kun,are you alright?" Moka asked,a bit worried. "I'm fine...it's just that,these trees are too dead..." ; "Oh...right,these trees might give a sad feeling to humans...maybe one day,one of you will manage to bring them to life with chakra!" Moka told Alex,but she didn't knew how much chakra can do. "Heh...chakra may be very mobile...but...I don't think it can really bring back life...I mean,everything has a limit..." ; "Oh...well,it seems cool like this too,to bad it kinda...distrupts the yoki system to yokai..." ; "Yeah..."

"Hey guys...shouldn't we go back? I mean,it's kinda dusk,and sun will be setting soon." ; "Right...let's go back,Tsukune,you'll carry Kurumu to her room." ; "Awh..."

* * *

Morning came,Alex woke up late,so he had to hurry up,he was to exhausted by yesterday...he had to speak with his friends again,learn fireball jutsu,and reveal to kurumu that he wasn't who she thought he was.

Now that Alex was alone on his way to school,he could finally take it easy,he couldn't care the less if he was late or not,he had a plan,Alex was dresed with the same clothes he had yesterday,he loved them to much,black shoes,bluejenese,white shirt,and an opend black hoodie,he had his phone in one of his pockets,and headsets listening to music,he thought about home,and about his friends,he didn't had much time,so he reached his class,he observed that the head teacher was writing something on the board,so he applyed his plan,he walked backwards to his seat,but then Nekonome heard him. "Where do you think you're going young male? Go back to your seat right now!" At which Alex agreed imediatlly. _"Heh...1-0 me..."_ Thought Alex with a smirk on his face,sevral of his classmates saw it,and found out what exactlly was his plan.

"Mham...so...is anyone trying to flunk? No? Ok,so,today we have to join a club! Meow!" Nekonome anounced,posing in a happy stance. _"Ehh? Monster Club,wow,that literally seems like an anime show...Monster Club."_ Alex thought bored. _"Ehh? A club with mosnters? Oh no..."_ Tsukune thought frightend.

Meanwhile,outside,everyone was looking for a club to join,Moka,Tsukune,Alex and Kurumu plus Yukari this time were looking for a club to didn't liked looking at Alex,she felt as if he was eminating something human,so she sticked close to Tsukune due to the fact that Moka sticked close to Alex.

They passed sevral stands,but kinda,all were too...bad...one was chemestry club,which they performed alchemy,another was the photography club,which they tryed to take a picture of Moka's underware,but Alex gave them a look that said 'I'll kill you bitch.' and then the photographers just backed away scared,next,there was the kendo club,now Alex was a bit intrested.

"Say,Moka,what do you think about the kendo club?" Alex asked her,she held a slightly woried look,but Kurumu said "Alex,are you serious? Kendo? I mean,you still are what you are,but still..." ; "Calm down Kurumu,so,if no one wants to join,then atleast let me do something over here..." Alex said,then walked to the kendo club,the rest were a bit worried,I mean,they knew that Tsukune was an uchiha,Yukari on the other hand,didn't knew why they were so scared,she felt that Alex was something...powerfull,but still...

"So...you're the Kendo club capitan,right?" Alex asked them,looking indifrent "Hm? Yes,I am,you want to join or something?" ; "Ah,no,but,what do you say about a bet?" ; "...Split it out..." ; "Ehehe...if I manage to beat you i match,you would owe me a favor,plus give me a real sword at my choosing,and if I loose,then I'll give in a word with the Headmaster to promote your club." ; "Deal."

They got in the make-shift arena,Alex took a wooden sword,and so the club leader,once they prepared,the charged at eachother,Alex paryed the blocks,as he knew he couldn't block them,and placed chakra in his hand and touched the leader's back,at which he screamed for a bit. "W-What was that?" ; "Heh...weak points..." ; "Hmpf." and so,they started charging at eachother again,Alex paryed a few hits,he knew Aikido,so he knew how to pary a hit efficiently. As they were at a safe distance,Alex had a wild idea _"What if I...infuse the fire chakra in the sword...to see what happens...?"_ As they started charging at eachother again,Alex infused the fire chakra in his sword,but the swords burst on fire and managed to burn the openent's sword.

"WHAT?!" The leader raged,and Alex quickly took the fire out _"Intresting...so it bursts on fire..."_ Alex thought as he examined his opponent,the opponent's sword wasn't broken,but it had a burnt mark,it was still usable,so he charged again,Alex paryed the sword,and he imdediatlly made the chakra hand touch again,at which,the leader screamed was looking a bit paranoid,he touched the opponent,and it resulted into hurting him,and his sword bursts on fire,what is he?!

 _"Let's end this alread."_ And so,Alex charged in,and bursted his sword on fire with fire chakra,at which,it cut through the opponent's sword,meaning Alex won the match. "I won I guess..." Alex said,looking emotionless. "That was not fair! You used-" The leader said,but Alex steped in " -my yokai powers? Yes,I've used those. You've never said to not use them." ; "Grr...fine,just go on ahead and take a sword." And with that,Alex gone to see the stand,there were just a bunch of katana's,but he saw a sword,placed in a dark corner. "Say,what's with this sword?" Alex asked,looking above his shoulder to the kendo leader. "That's an uchiha sword,if you want to take it,then go ahead! I don't even want it here!" ; "Intresting...my clan's sword,and this must be it's symbol? Looks...cool..." Alex said in a low voice as he took the sword,then he gone to his group "Shall we be off?" ; "Yeah." They answerd.

As they looked for clubs,Yukari was thinking at the events,Alex touched his opponents back,and resulted in hurting him,he could burst his sword on fire,and he took an uchiha sword! I mean,really? The sword who could've killed thousands of Yokai in the Human-Yokai war? She was scared of him,but as apparence,he looked like a nice person,he had a clam face,strawberry blonde hair,green eyes,clearly,and European aspect about his face,and an avarage body build,also,he didn't weared his uniform,I mean,she knew that he won that bet with the headmaster,but still...He knew how to make things his way,if it was possible.

As they walked disappointed,they've observed the swiming club,Alex rememberd what Inner Moka said,about water,so he just looked to see its members. "Why hello there young males and females,why won't you join the swiming club? We could clearly use your membership,enspecially you two young males here..." The Swiming club capitan said to the group,also,seductively on the last part. "Nah,I'd rather pass,my friend here can't swim,so I can't leave her along." Alex said,but the capitan responded. "Oh,but we can teach her,that's why we are the swiming club." ; "Nah...sorry,I'd about you Tsukune?" Alex looked on Tsukune,and he said "I-I think I'll join,right Kurumu?" ; "Right!"

"So that leaves the two of us,to bad,I wanted us to be in the same club..." Alex said,looking at his friends,but then Yukari said "Three! I wanna stay with Moka! Afterall,I love her desu!" ; "Uhm...Moka?" Alex asked,as he looked confused at Moka "Ahh...let's just go ahead..." ; "Don't leave me behind desu!"

Sevral minutes passed,Moka,Alex and Yukari were staying on a bench,drinking sodas. Alex had an apple juice,Moka a tomato one and Yukari some chocolate milk,at which Alex swared for a moment because he rememberd he could take chocolate milk.

"Say,Alex-san...why are you in this highschool?" Yukrai asked Alex,at which he looked a bit confused "What do you mean Yukari-chan?" ; "I mean,you're clearly 18..." ; "Ah...Aha..ahahaha...no,pff...I'm 15...I just look 18,but in reality,I'm 15...just like Moka." Alex answerd amused by the young witch's asumption. "Say,but aren't you too loli to be in highschool afterall?" ; "I-I-I'm a genious deus! Althou...I'm really 11...but I'm a genious! I just passed grades!" Yukari raged and let a bathtub falling on Alex's head. "Oi,what was that? It hurt goddammit!" ; "Ey,ey,let's just not fight here,ok?" Moka intervened,staying in the middel of them,keeping them at a distance with her vampiric strenght. "Fine,fine..." as they setteled down,Alex began to listen some music.

"Uhm,Alex,what are you listening?" Moka asked,a bit shy. "Ah,wanna try? Just some nightcores..." ; "Uhmm...sure!" Alex gave Moka a headset,and she listend to the music,her face really showed delight she clearly liked the song.

 **[Insert Nightcore : Angel with a shotgun]**

They continued to listen to the song,until Yukari got closer to Moka so she can listen too,she nearly danced which Alex and Moka chuckled a little

They just let the music flow on...Alex thought about Moka while listening this song,they felt quiet happy,and Yukari has stated to feel a little calm near Alex now

As time pased,they heard screames coming from the pool they suddenly rushed there,and saw that the club males were 'eaten' alive,or,they began to age faster.

Yukari whached and said that they were Mermaids,Alex whached,and was disappointed,he thought mermeids were...beautyfull? Well,they looked like toxic shit!

Alex steped forward,and told them to stay behind,as he would try to resolve the problem,he enterd the pool,and saw the swiming pool leader there.

 **"Why hello Alex-kun...care for a swim? Oh,my manners,my name is Tamao Ichiose,and I'm the leader of this club,please,come in the pool now..."** Tamao told Alex,at which he kindly refused "I'm sorry to disapoint you sensei,but,I'd rather stay with my age,and not look like an old olive."

 **"To bad,we could've used your lifeforce."** Alex hearing this,he simply took the phone from his pocket and seletcted a nightcore that he thought it would be nice on the current situation.

 **[Inster Nightcore : Moonlight Shadow]**

"Bring it." Alex said,as he took the sword out,but as soon as he did that,the sword burst in flames,more powerfull than on the kendo sword _"Badass..."_ Alex thought as he looked on himself again,carrying a flaming sword,the Mermaids were shocked,and scared,they prefered to stay in water.

"So,are you coming?" Alex asked,no answerd. "Then," The Uchiha prepared himself, "I'm coming." The mermaids looked with evil smirks as they realised what he was to ,to their surprise,he just walked on water.

 **"Wha-what?!"** The mermaids said in shock,as the guy was running on the water like he was running on ground as he reached them,he activated his Sharingan,and cut the first mermaid,but not mortaly,then he saw Tsukune at the bottom of the pool,unconcious.

 **[Inster Sasuke Ninja way song]**

"Tsu...Tsukune! Y-You...w **ill pay...** " Alex said in an evil tone,as he began and cut every single memeber of the mermaids,they ether had their tails severd,or cut hardly,some were even burnt on the ground,and some lying stomach upwards on the water,as Tamao aproched her,his Sharingan flashing,he asked her. "Who...did...that...to...Tsukune?" at which the capitan answerd **"I did."** Then,Alex grabed her,and literally made Sushi out of her,but...it was rostead fish...Also,Alex's Sharingan turned to three tomoe one,a fully matured Sharingan,he thought Tsukune was dead,so that's why,

Everyone who was on the surface,couldn't belive it,they didn't saw his Sharingan,but the way he made it,was...brutal,some students even passed out,while others,cryed,some scared,and some awed that they were saved.

Alex placed his sword back,and jumped in to save Tsukune,he took him out and looked to those who were saved.

"This is what heppens to those who hurt my friends." Alex said as he pointed to the Sushi behind him,and then got to the group,and said "C'mmon,we mut get to the infirmiary!" Kurumu quickly arived from the bathroom after she heard about the incident and saw the mermaid bodies around,she asked around who did that,and some were to scared to talk,while others said it was the foreigner with a burning sword,he killed them to save Tsukune.

"Oh no...Tsukune! Do you know where is he?" Kurumu asked scared,and then someone answerd "Yes,they've gone to the infirmiary to save Tsukune." At hearing that,Kurumu quickly rushed to the infrimiary and saw Tsukune on a bed with Alex,Moka and Yukari next to him.

"Tsukune-kun! Alex,what have you done?" Kurumu asked Alex,terified,while Alex answerd "I saved Tsukune...and got my revenge."

 **[Stop the song]**

Everyone stayed quiet near the bed,Kurumu was sobbing on Tsukune,while Alex,Moka and Yukari stayed quiet,he was not dead,but still...after sevral minutes,Alex activated his Sharingan to make sure he was still alive,his chakra seem'd to still be active,so that meant his was still alive,he stoped it imediatly after seeing.

Then,Tsukune started waking up,he moved his hand,and then looked around "Ugh...whe..where am I?" Tsukune was the first thing he asked,Kurumu huged Tsukune so hard that it nearly sufocated him in her breasts,luckly,Tsukune didn't passed out. "Wellcome back kono usuratonkachi." Alex said to his friends,but then Kurumu came to him and snaped "Don't insult Tsukune like that!" ; "Hmpf."

"So...while I was out...wait,the swiming club." Tsukune said,but he recived some stares from the others. "Tsukune,can't you remember what happen?" Moka asked him,but he couldn't remember anything,so,Moka started to explain him everything he did,while Alex staring out on the window and Yukari looking twords Alex,she could've sworn she saw him with red eyes a moment ago.

After Tsukune's healing,they stayed on the halls,bored,people around the school started calling Alex 'Burning Blade' due to his stunt at the pool.

"So,you guys don't have a club to join?" A wild Nekonome **(A/N : God,I wouldn't even want to imagine a wild Nekonome,maybe in bed,IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.)** just appeard and asked them to join her club,they agreed nontheless,and now,they were finally in a club.

* * *

 **Good,chapter done,I know,he got Fireball,now don't jump on me! Ah,right,well,there will be more characters coming soon,OC's just like Alex,and,YES,Naruto Characters WILL be shown at a certain time,just wait a little more,~ 2 or 3,or maybe 4 chapters until Naruto characters are shown,and,what else,the winter thing? Yes,Alex is part of Anonymous,and no,I'M NOT PART OF ANONYMOUS!**

 **Anything else...a! Yukari,she started seeing Alex in a better light,somehow...and she's nearly there to find that Alex is Uchiha,just,wait a bitty bit.**

 **Uhmm...yeah,I know,Alex killed all those mermaids,well...they got what they deserved,afterall...Alex is 80% me...so yeah,ok,maybe 70% xD**

 **Ok,so,what's more...a,right,today I've wanted to talk about the importance of not abandning school and-Pff...nu? Of course not,at the end of every chapter,here there are no inteligent reviews by me,duh?**

 **Ura:Oi,human,leave your writing vlog and listen to this,rap battle,here and now.  
**

 **Me:Excuse me?**

 **Ura:That's right,human,rap battle,here and now.**

 **Me:Shit...**

 **Moka:The verses belong to the romanian youtube Codrin Bradea : Satana,I own nothing !  
**

 **Arată-mi dinți tăi,că tre' să-mi ascut toporu,  
și când șoptesc eu fac gelos,megafonu,  
vorbeam de megafon,tu ești mega afonu,  
și tu faci direct hernie când încerci sa ridici tonu.  
**

 **Curios ca Eminescu,de ce te legeni?  
Mă uit la o balegă și la tine,sunteți cumva gemeni?  
Lovesc toble,o scuip pe mă-ta,îmi vând veninu,  
** **ai grijă la colți mei,că nu îmi poți vindeca veninu.  
**

 **Sunt politicos,uite îți demonstrezi dacă vrei,  
îți dau să bei niște HNO3,cei,direct pumni în gură,  
atâta ți-o fost viața,și tre' să-mi mulțumești,ca ți-am reparat fața  
te arunc de pe scări că studiez cinematica,  
mie îmi place trei chesti,gramatica si matematica.**

 **Îi scurt metraj horor,când zâmbești copile,  
ești asa de special,că atunci când parchezi la handicapați,tu nu primești amenda  
O te-ai enervat? Ai turbat?  
Nu te enerva,tu nu mă minți,tu faci spume la gură când te speli pe dinți.**

 **Sunt o lampă magică,când îmi vine să mă frec,  
eu înghit bere bună în timp ce tu înghiți în sec,  
vezi că pot sa te sug te sânge dacă mere' totu' brici,  
eu înghit 90 de grade și ma înclin la 45.**

 **Translation:(Warrning,may not translate with rhyme,so don't go on screaming.)**

 **Show me your teeth,cuz' I need to sharpen my axe,  
and when whisper I envy,the megaphone,  
speaking of megaphone,you are mega afonus,  
and you make direct hernia when you try to scream.**

 **Curious like Eminescu,why are you swinging?  
I'm looking to you and a dung,are you twins?  
I'm hitting the drums,I spit your mom,my venin has came,  
take care about my fangs,cuz you can't cure my vein.**

 **I'm polite,look,I can demonstrate if you want,  
I give you to drink som HNO3,you ask directly punches,  
that long was your life,and you have to say "thanks!" cuz' I've fixed your face,  
I thorw you from the stairs because I study cinematics,  
I like three things,gramatics and mathematics**

 **It's a horor short film,when you smile,child.  
you are so special,that when you park at disabled,you don't get a fine.  
Oh,you get mad? You've got rabit?  
Don't get mad,you don't lie to me,you foam at mouth when you bursh your teeth.**

 **I'm a magical lamp,when I wanna rub,  
I swallow good beer when you swallow in air,  
whach out,cuz' I can drink you dry if everything works fine,  
I drink 90 degrades and I bow at 45.  
**

 **Eminescu = Romanian poet.**

 **Me: Aha,you can drink me dry,ok,ok...you give me to drink HNO3,I see,I see...so,here I go:[Insert beat see you a gangsta]**

 **Și,și,o arzi 'gangsta',  
te rup eu picuri de vedetă,  
vezi că,nu te-o rupt,  
te-o cam spart din chiuvetă,  
tu pici pe mochetă,  
îți dă o lovitură în cap cu o machetă,  
îți mai fut un cap în gură,ai plecat ca o cometă.**

 **Sunete furtună,vine,taifunu,  
eu cu legiunea dăm incendiu,adă,furtunu,  
noi suntem tari tati,tu înca-ți numeri,maruntu,  
ninge cu rime peste tine,zici c-o venit craciunu.**

 **Mai bine cules,te spanzur,  
hrănind orice p*la mea,  
noi suntem nemuritori,  
am facut-o lată,  
dar tu ești așa de prost bă tată,  
ca mesteci gillete și zici "Sângerez!"  
**

 **Distracție tati,dăm drumu la potop,  
ne jucam dea comoara,tu stai,eu te îngrop,  
vrei,întreab-o pe Dobrine te dau cu capu de asfalt,  
ești tare în gură că-mi iei p*la-n dinți și mi s-o sculat!  
**

 **Translation : (Oh,here we go...)  
**

 **And,and,you go on 'gangsta',  
and see that,it didn't break you,  
but it kinda shatered you from the sink,  
you fall on the carpeting,  
I hit you in the head with a machetee,  
I fuck you another head in your mouth,you left like a comet.**

 **Sounds of storm,here comes,the typhoon,  
me with the legion start a fire,bring in,the hose,  
we are cool mate,you still number,the change,  
it's snowing with rhymes above you,it's like the winter came.**

 **Better gatherd,I hung you,  
feeding everythng to my d*ck,  
we are imortals,  
we've screwed it up,  
but you are so fool mate,  
that you chew gillete and say "I'm bleeding!"**

 **Fun mate,we let loose the flood,  
we play treasure,you stay,I burry you,  
you want,ask Dobrine I hit your head on the asphalt,  
you are good with rhymes cuz' you take my d*ck in your teeth and it made an erection!**

 **Tsukune:Ehe...I can read the translation...**

 **Me:Tsukune,wanna some too?**

 **Tsukune:No thanks.  
**

 **Moka:Y-You should know...your...PLACE!**

 **Me:And here we finish our chapter,hope you guys liked it,cya later !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! How's it been your week? Mine was awsome,I've pasted most of the test (yes,some of them I've failed,but they can be repaired,so no worries ^.^) Well,unfortunentlly,there are still things comming down the way,more tests at the middle of the month,so expect then for me to not be active,but still,no promises ^.^ At the Romanian exam I'll have to study a bit more,because the teach told us she will be unmercyfull...atleast she told us XD**

 **Well,here's the chapter,enjoy it,love it,savour it,I'm out of here.**

 **"Yokai talking"**

 _ **"Yokai thinking"**_

"Human Speaking"

 _"Human thinking"_

 **"Tehnique usage"**

 **Discamer : I don't own Rosario + Vampire & Naruto.**

* * *

Today was the day Alex needed to enter in a club,so he got to Tsukunes door and invited him to go,he was still sleeping,ok,now Alex was kinda mad,kinda,just kinda,so he decided to kick the door open,the door resisted,but there was a falling body heard inside,that meant Tsukune just woke up.

"Tsukune for fuck's sakes! Wake up sleeping log! We've got school! Plus the club!" Alex screamed,and two random students chuckled on the background,while Alex continued to beat in the ,Tsukune's voice was heard from the door saying "Yeah,yeah,stop screaming! I'm awake!"

Alex stoped beating,and stayed next to the wall while keeping his eyes closed,then he looked at the two students and asked them if they need somthing,they got scared,and continued to move to school.

"Hmpf. Figures..." Alex said,while drowning more in thoughs wating for Tsukune.

After some good twn minutes or so,Tsukune decided to come out,and saw Alex sleeping next to the wall.

"OH COMEONE! NOT ONLY YOU SLEEP! BUT HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN SLEEP LIKE THAT!" Tsukune screamed the air out of his lungs while looking at Alex who was sleeping...while staying up with his arms crossed and looking down,then,Alex woke up and asked "What?"

Tsukune dumbfounded said 'nothing' and told Alex to just go to school or they'll be late.

 **[Proceding ]**

Alex and Tsukune enterd the class,to see Moka and Kurumu there greeting their lovers,at which both of them responded to his own lover.

"Heh,the gay's have arived." A random student commented,all 4 of them heard that,Moka and Kurumu were mad,but also nosebleeding imagining yaoi,Tsukune facepalmed,but still angry,but Alex on the other hand...

Alex told to his group to stay calm,and that he'll resolve this like in Mother Russia. He got up from his chair,he got to the student who said that,and infused chakra to his hand and rose him up to the wall cracking it.

 **[Insert Soviet song]**

"You mudak...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MAKING A HOMOSEXUAL YOU FUCKING WIMP?! I CAN THROW YOU OUT ON THAT WINDOW AND THEN WALK ON YOU AND YOU'LL FEEL LIKE ONE MILLION TANKS WERE ROLLING ON YOU! NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT! SAY YOUR SORRY AND IN THE SAME TIME MAKE 100 PUSHUPS,YOU FUCKING WIMP!" Alex said,as all of the class started imagining Alex dressed like a Russian commisar,talking to a private.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Don't kill me Alex-sama!" The student said as he started making 100 pushups in the front of the class while keeping saying that he's sorry.

 **[Stop the song]**

Alex then came back to his group,walking,all the Soviet aura dispelling in the air.

"So...how's everyone?" Alex asked his dumbfounded group,who Moka deciede to hug him,and suck his blood because she was thirsty. Then,the students were scared for Moka,but then...

"'Morning Moka,how are you?" Alex asked,with a calm and loving voice,he wasn't his mother's son for nothing,afterall,his father nicknamed his mother,the calm huricane,for her calm,and sometimes angry behaviour when something bad ticked her off.

"Alex-kun,I'm great! You're blood is as delicious as ever!" Moka said,chearish in her voice,Alex loved his life at the moment,he wasn't alone anymore,he had something he wished for his entire life,trusting friends,he had in Romania,but...here was diffrent,he still considerd his friends back in Romania very good friends,he didn't abandoned his friends,no matter what was the cons.

By now,the student made his 100 push-ups,and got in his seat,sweating bullets.

"Ok class! Get back to your seats!" Nekonome announced as she enterd the class"First,I've got an announcement to make for Alex-san,he didn't gave his tests,so,Alex,tomorrow I'll need you to give the tests in Math,Japanese,English and Sciences."

"Sensei,can't I give the frist three tests today?" Alex asked,a bit borred that he needed to give the tests.

"Of course,but you can handle them? It's more secure to start them tomorrow."

"Yes,I'm sure I can." Alex said confident,as he looked twords the cat-girl.

"Verywell,please go to the teacher's room,where you'll have to ask for your tests."

After he left the classroom,he walked casually to his class,where he'll have to take the test,the halls were quiet,no sign of anything,exept that Alex felt somthing...coming up to him,following did felt someones presence,but when he turned,he saw no one...

"Excuse me." Alex said as he enterd the teachers room, "I came here to take the tests?"he asked,and a teacher came to him and gave him 3 tests,Math,English and Japanese,Alex wonderd how did he knew what tests he would take,but he payed no attention,and took a seat and started resolving the tests,the Math test took him 20 minutes to complete,English took him 30,and now,he had one more hour left,for the Japanese one.

"Oh God,here we go..." Alex said,but he saw the teacher writing something,Alex activated his Sharingan,and was shocked to see that he was actually resolving the Japanese test,he profited from this opportunity,and started resolving the test,he finished on the same time as the teacher,because he copied everything.

"Here,all finished." Alex said as he gave away the tests,the teacher took them,and he widend his eyes when he saw that the Japanese test's answers were 100% similar to his,when he wanted to ask Alex how did he managed to make the test like that,he was not to be seen,he just vanished.

"Odd...what kind of monster is that kid?" The teacher asked,as he started resolving checking the test.

Alex enterd his class,and he was bombareded by his group's questions on how was the test,he said that he resolved them all,at which TSukune asked him how did he managed to make them all,then Alex whisperd 'Sharingan'.

The whole group then screamed "CHEATER!" ; "If life gives you advantages,use them,that's one saying from Alex the Wise." Alex he said as he started to stay on his chair like a head-mafia leader.

 _ **"Tch. Show-Off..."**_ A random Ura-chan whisperd in Moka's rosario,as she just huffed and crosed her arms.

Another hour passed,and they needed to do club activities,when they stayed in class,Tsukune asked "Are we the only members?" but as soon as he asked that,Yukari appeard and chearfully greeted everyone, "Ah,no,we're not the only ones." Alex said,as he greeted Yukari,but then Nekonome said "No,there's one more student joining us,from the 2nd year."

Then,the said student enterd the class,and he greeted everyone,also,had greeted everyone,as they greeted back,exept Alex who was listening some music.

"I'm Gin Morioka,pleased to meet you too,gaijin." Gin said again,at which Alex just rose his arm signaling that he heard it.

"Tch. Arrogant..." Gin said,as he gave flowers to all the girls in the class. " ." Alex whisperd,but only Tsukune heard it,and he noded in agreement.

"Ok,so this is the newspaper club,we are to give the truth all around this school! We are to say the truth and only the truth,and once you see something going bad,don't hesitate it in reporting it into the newspaper,because we are in the newspaper club,so our role in this school is to give the truth and report anything that happens in this school!" Gin said,as everyone looked,Moka said if they could trust him,both Tsukune and Kurumu noded,but Alex stood up and said "Da! Tovarischi Commisar!" and saluted Gin trying to hold his laugh,but Tsukune and the rest of the class started lightly laughing at Alex's act.

"Hah,just kidding,let's all have fun. Moka,Kurumu could you help me a bit,Yukari,maybe you'll go on the halls and ask students for news,while Alex and Tsukune could write the contents of the next newspaper." Gin said,as everyone started to get to work. Alex just smirked as he saw in him someone he could organise people around,he then started to work on his newspaper.

As Alex worked,he was distracted by Tsukune,who took his attention and told him to look at Gin,and ask him what he see's.

"Hmm...oh,that little pervert..." Alex said,but Tsukune wanted to go to him,Alex kept him,and told him to wait,he had a better idea.

Alex took his phone,and silenced it,he started the camera,and stoped the blitz. Tsukune got what alex wanted to do,and waited for Alex to take the picture. "Ok,Tsukune,here's the plan,you go and say what Gin wanted to do,if the girls will want to slap Gin,then opperation completed,if they get you,I'll stop them and I'll continue with the rest." ; "Understood."

Tsukune got up from his chair,and scramed at Gin , "Gin,what are you doing?!" Gin got starled,and Kurumu and Moka looked twords Tsukune who asked what's going on. "Ah,nothing,Tsukune peeped your patines." ; _"Ok,I'd better get going."_ Alex said as he rose up and stoped Moka and Kurumu's slap.

"Now...hold up a moment,Gin is lying,he peeped," Alex said as he pointed to Gin "I have proof." Then he open'd the phone,and showed them the and Kurumu then wanted to slap Gin,but he just vanished.

 _"Tch. Coward..."_ Alex said as looked down,he then saw Moka very sad, "What's wrong Moka-chan?" Alex asked Moka,but then she just jumped in Alex's arms and started sobbing. "I...I hate perverts...he saw them..." Alex was sad hearing her crying,then he took a headset and pluged it in her ear.

"Here Moka,chear up,some Nightcore should help you cheer up. And don't mind Gin,I'll talk to him,and no,not in Mother Russia's style this time,well,maybe not in Mother Russia's style." Alex said,as he smiled warmly,Moka was happy to hear some Nightcore,and what Alex said,she stoped crying,and continued to hug him. _"Thank you Alex,you really are my mate."_ Moka thought as she fell asleep in Alex's arms.

"Eh...she fell asleep..with the nightcore ringing in her ears." Alex said,as Tsukune and Kurumu just then enterd the class,and asked them why Moka is sleeping. "Uhm..why is Moka sleeping in Alex's arms?" ; "Well...Gin is a peeper...and Moka started crying beacuse of Alex made her feel better,and she fell asleep." Tsukune answerd,with Kurumu keeping his arm,she too was a little troubled by Gin,but Tsukune on her's side,she could feel nice.

"What?! I'll kill him! I'll never let him make Moka sad! 'ttebayo!" Yukari said,as she stormed out of the class to find Gin.

 _"''tebayo...I like that saying."_ Alex thought as she started taking Moka in bridal style and took her to her room.

 **[Later that day.]**

Alex slowly placed Moka in her bed,then he placed her a kiss on her cheek,she just cuddeled up in her bed,as Alex left the room,and headed to his class.

 **[Meanwhile,in Moka's dream]**

Moka as Alex left,her dream started to turn into a nightmare,she dreamed about she being back in her schooldays,in the human world.

"Leave off,crazy so called 'vampire' girl." One of her classmates said as she tryed to approch sevral of her coulagues,she sat quietlly in her chair,and she heard whispers on her back saying "Hey,have you heard abuot that pink-haired freak? She claims she's a vampire,as if vampires exist." ; "Yeah,she's just a freaky girl,leave her be." Moka started sobbing,as she started hating humans,they were so mean.

"Hey,are you Moka?" A boy sat next to her,as she woke up and looked at him,his face was darkend,she couldn't see his face. "Yes...now are gonna mock me like anyone else here?" Moka asked saddend,but the boy just laughed,and looked at her. "Hah,why would I do that? And yes,I know you say you are a vampire,well,if you wanna say you're a vampire,then it's your choice,besides,I think vampires are intresting." , Moka couldn't belive,did he acutally belived her? And more,he thinks vampires are intresting? She's saved!

"You...belive me?" Moka asked him,at which,the boy leand on his chair and poked her forehead. "Yeah." Is all he said.

Moka woke up,and she could see she was in her room,it was already dusk,she then sat quietlly in her chair and started thinking about the dream.

 _"Hm...who was that guy? I remember now,there was someone in school who agreed my identity,but who was he? His face was darkned,so I couldn't see him..."_

 ** _"I don't remember ether."_** Ura said as she decided to pop up

 _"Oh,Ura-chan,who do you think it was?"_ Omote said,as she leaned on her chair

 ** _" I'd like to know too...because that was the only human in the human world to agree our exsistance."_**

Moka kept thinking about it,but she just couldn't think of anyone...

As Moka was in deep thought,he heard someone on her door,she opend to see who could be,and it was Alex with her homework. "Hey Moka,I see you're awake,here's your homework." Alex said,as he gave her her's homework.

"Thank you Alex-kun!" Moka said,as she took her homework, "Hey,do you want help with your homework?" Alex asked Moka.

"Oh..uhm..."

 _ **"Accept."**_

"I..I accept!" Moka said,but then coverd her mouth,because she was embaresed of her screaming.

"Hah. Ok,I'll come in to help you."

Alex the enterd her room,her room was like anyother girl's room,nearly,she had the dorm area painted red,her living room was pink,and the kitchen was black,bathroom was..bicolored? Pink and Black...?

Alex tryed to figure out why,but left it,as he simply thought it would be an agreement made betwen Ura-chan and Omote-chan,but Alex rememberd he wanted to ask Moka somthing

"Hey,Moka,have you ever been to the human world?" Alex asked Moka,as he sat on a chair,but Moka stood unmoving,he hit a sensible point, "Y-Yes...I've been to school there...but...it was horrible...people thought I was a freak,because I've told them I was a vampire,that's why I've stared hating humans,but...my oppinion slightly changed when I've met you and Tsukune,I've seen that there are good humans too,to bad there are a few number them..."

"I see...you were bullied in school...Moka..." Alex then got up and huged Moka,at which she was shocked. "Moka...I...I've got bullied in school too,so I know how to feels...you were lonely...I was too..." Alex said,as he kept huging her. Moka shocked by his words asked him "Why? You are human,and you had friends back home,right?" ; "Yes,I am human,but it dosen't matter what you are...in human society,if you don't speak to much,they'll see you as weak...while if you speak to much,they'll think you as an annoying guy or girl..." Alex said with closed eyes,but then he opend them and continued "...Moka,I tell you this because one day,we'll have to go to the human world,and I've been there,I know how it is,but the basic idea is that in the human world,to much or to few can destroy anything..."

"I...Alex...I-" Moka said,but was soon intrerupted by the door,who there was..

"Moka,you should know that-!" Kurumu enterd with an angry accent and a think mark on her head,but soon changed the subject , "I...I'm sorry,I'll be back later." And then Kurumu left the room closing it slowly.

"...Moka-" Alex said,but was soon intrerupted by Moka's bite on Alex's neck,then Alex felt lightlyheaded, "Ah..ok..." Alex said as the last thing,before he could feel the acupuncture in his neck.

"..Thanks for the treat,Alex-kun~!" Moka told to our protagonist,as he got slowly on a chair,then Moka turned around and got to the kitchen,but was lightly blushing for some reasons.

"Say...Moka...I have a question,how dose my blood feel?" Alex said,having a slitghtly pale face,looking at Moka,at which he said , "Oh,Alex-kun,your blood feels like the drink of the gods! No other blood I've tasted feels so nice as yours." ; "Ah...hmm..." Then our protagonist got up from his chair,and got next to Moka to the kitchen,but then he got a knife on up.

"Uhmm...Alex,what are you-" Moka asked,but Alex cut his hand slightly,and blood came out, "Alex! What are you-WHAA?!" Moka was shocked,Alex just drank his own blood. "Say...Moka...I kinda like it too to be honest..." ; "He...?" Moka said,but she could hear Inner Moka inside her falling unconcious due to the fact that a human could like the taste of blood.

"A-Ok...this is the first time I've heard of a human liking the taste of blood." ; "Well..." And then,he took another try "-Well...it's not half bad...maybe because it's A2 group?" ; "Oh,it's A2? Negative or Positive?" ; _**"Positive"**_ A random Inner Moka said as she was trying to recolet her thoughs after the incident. "I'm not really sure...aren't you a vampire,Moka-chan? You should feel it better..." ; "Right,well,it's positive." Moka said,with a childish accent,but then she heard a huf in her head,and then thanked mentaly to the Inner Moka,at which she responded back with another huf,but a more pleased one.

Well,they stayed like this another hour or two,until both of them were too tierd to get working on the homework.

"Wow,Moka,we've worked so much on the homework." Alex said,sarcastically laughing,at which Moka responded back with a giggle,at which she agreed sarcastically too,and in 30 minutes,both of them were sleaping dead.

* * *

Morning came,the sun easly reached the insides of the room,slowly letting his life-rays entering the room through the windows,the room was a little messy due to a certain human and vampire doing stuff around yesterday,the ray easly moved around the room,and soon it reached Alex's face,at which he woke up,hardly,but in the end he said the magic words , _"Morning_ sun rays...my biggest morning enemy..." The he looked around,at the first second,he was confused where he was,the he rememberd the events last night,and saw Moka sleeping too...on him...

"Oh...shit,I hope I didn't..." Alex then let her down easly,and looked around the bed,luckly,the bed was clean,no sign of unpureness around,his heart started calming down. Alex got up from the bed,and started looking around for his stuff,they were scaterd around. "Aw,man..." Alex said as he was scratching the back of his head displeased, "Man...I've slept with my shirt on too...it kinda stinks now..."

"I should better let a note to Moka that-" Alex said,but couldn't continue as he heard moka yawning as she got up from her bed, "Morning Alex-kun~!" Moka said,as she looked on him,the sun rays were slowly making their way on her face,making her looking like an angel. "M-Morning Moka-chan." A shocked Uchiha said,as he was stoped on gathering his stuff around the room,and looked on Moka.

"Hey,you're leaving already?" Moka said,as she crawled out of her bed,heading twords the kitchen for a glass of tomato juice. "Yeah,I've got to prepare for school,and make a shower too...plus change the shirt..." ; "Oh,I see...well then,we'll meet in the class? Or on way to school?" ; "We'll see Moka-chan." The protagonist said,as he got ready to leave the room. "See ya,Moka-chan!" ; "See ya,Alex-kun!"

* * *

Alex reached the male's dorm,and threw his stuff around the room,as he quickly grabed the stuff he needed for the shower,he had a few time ready until school,and he couldn't lose anymore,he quickly grabed a towel,some shorts,another towled as a reserved,shampoon,some soap,and change clothes as he made a run to the showers,luckly,they were empty,as most students made their showers already,and were on the way to school,he liked more when he could shower alone.

"Man...if I remember corectlly...I had to send some information to the legion back in Romania about the school...they've found out about it,and they would clearly love the learn about it...tsk...so many things on my head...after all,I'm just human..." Alex said,as he prepared to start the shower,but he saw a glimpse of purpule hair on the door,his heart stoped,did someone heard him? Shit...he quickly grabed a towel and made a run twords the door,but he saw the hair going around a corner. _"Shit...!"_ Was everything as he could think of,he put some boxers on,and some pants,then infused his legs with chakra as he made a run for it to the spy,after 5 minutes he could the spy,which turned out to be a women.

"You...you're human."...

* * *

"You...you're human..." The girl said...looking nervously twords the male,she had blue,with a shade of purple in her eyes,purpule hair,and a lolipop in her mouth,plus very white pale skin. "Sigh...you've heard it,right?" Alex said,as he activated his Sharingan,he knew she would try to kill him.

When she saw the sudden change in his eyes,she remained a bit intrigued,but she knew that he should be dead,so she made a couple of ice kunais,and threw them at Alex,at which he simply got out of the way,trying to catch them would seem foolish,althou,he could infuse them with chakra so he could disrupt the yoki in them.

He tryed just that,but unexpectedly,the ice broken when was infused,seems like the ice itself was yoki. "So...are you gonna kill me now?" Alex said,infusing a little chakra in his legs,so he could dodge the next set of attacks. She just noded,as she prepared another barage of ice kunais flowing twords the human,he quickly moved out of the way,even jumped,as she was shooting the kunai's at him,thanks to the sharingan,he could forsee where the kunai's trajectory,and used this as an intesnse training too,trying to imagine a ray in the way the kunai's move,he knew that if he got out of here alive,he needed to train on that posibility.

He left that aside,and made a dash twords the certain yukiona,tryign to get to her back,but she made herself a wall of ice,as she saw him getting closer,she was very confused,he moved faster than a the humans she saw, _"Maybe humanity tryed genetic modification?"_ The yukiona thought as she tryed mantaining the wall around her from Alex's aproches,Alex was just lucky of his aikido training with his father,he should thank him for the training when he could see him again.

"Say...your reflexes are good..what's your name?" Alex said,as he was easly standing on the wall,the yukione widened her eyes,she felt it,he was human,he even said it,but how did he stayed on the wall? "M-My name is Mizore Shirayuki...y-yours?" ; "Badea Alexandru,or Badea Uchiha Alexandru,nice to meet you,Mizore-san." ; "U-Uchiha? I thought they were just a legend,they really exist?" ; "Hmm..." Alex said,but then he dashed in her face and looked into her eyes,she widend her eyes so much that she lost control and her ice snaped away. "So...are you gonna kill me?" The now indentified Mizore asked,a bit indifrent,Alex just sigh'ed and looked at her again.

On Mizore's point of view,it was as the legends described,humans with yokai abilities,and red eyes,with three black dots,tomoes on them,or few,from what she heard from her mother,the ones with three tomoes were the 2nd most dangerous,1st being the one with an odd shape,she was a bit panicked,and the paradox being that she was relived too,that he wasn't the 1st most dangerous Uchiha.

"No,I'm not going to kill you,I already have friends here,and I'm sure you know it,because I've felt someone following me all the time,but when I turned around,there was no one,I suppose it was you,right?" Alex said,looking clamly and indifrent on Mizore,as she calmed down a little,but still kept an attention on him,she knew that the Uchiha could be very tricky on some situation,but the fact that an Uchiha,no,a human even managed to enter here,it was unbelivable.

"Yes...I was following you...and I suppose I did a kinda bad job,if you knew." Mizore stated,and Alex responded back, "Not really...indeed,your stealth skills are good...ah,but who am I to judge you...I consider myself a bad sleath person,so it bas better than me anyway." ; "But still..." ; "No but's." Alex said,as she poked her forehead,she was takne by surprise,she couldn't even see his hand. "It was infused with chakra,so it made my hand faster." Alex answerd with his warm and calm look,he could feel that Mizore didn't thought about attacking him,from what he knew,the Uchihas were pretty feard in the yokai world.

"Chakra?" Mizore asked,tilting her head and a curious look while asking, "So looks like you didn't heard about it...well...imagine it as human yoki,but who can disrupt yoki,it is similar to your yoki indeed,but not 100% the same,from what I've studyed,I categorise Chakra flow as water,and yoki as sunflower oil..."

"Oh...so thats why it disrupts yoki,because it's like water?" ; "Yes,well,steam,energetic water." ; "Ah...hmm...that sudden burst of energy,chakra at the start of the school was your doing,Alex?" Mizore asked,leaning on the wall,Alex in the meantime deactivated his sharingan,and leaned on the wall too. "Yes...then it was when I activated my chakra and Sharingan." ; "Ah..."

"Hey,Alex,shouldn't you had black eyes? I've heard Uchiha's had black eyes." Mizore asked quietly,starting to calm down to normal levels, "Well...I should,but my father has black ones,and my mother has green." ; "Hm? I've heard black one have more stronger genes?" ; "Yes,they've got,but my brother,Iulian has the black ones,I've inhertited by Mother's eyes."

The two of them enjoyed the time,from a fight,to talking,it was intresting to be honest,was this coexistance? Maybe,maybe monsters and humans could coexist,they just needed to reach to a common agreement.

"Oh,shit,I forgot abuot school!" Alex said,facepalming...and started heading twords the shower. "Please,stay..." Mizore ran and huged him from the back, "Mizore-chan,don't you have school too?" Alex said,trying to now blush at her act, "I-I do...but I don't wanna come...wait,aren't we in the same class?" ; "Ha? Ah,right,I've seen you a couple of times!" ; "He?" Mizore blushed, "I-Yeah...I've seen you too..." ; "Say,why don't we go together?" ; "O-Ok..." ; "Ok,but first wait a bit,or go on ahead,I'll take a quick shower first..."

When Mizore heard the word 'shower' she knew she thought on something **(A/N : SEX! SEX SEX SEX SEX)** but she blushed to hard to think more about it.

Before she even knew,Mizore was alone next to the males bathroom,she waited there in silance,thinking more about the events until now,how come,the scary,yokai-hating human clan,Uchiha didn't tryed to anihilate the highschool until now? They were just kids,and if she recaled her mother's stories correct,all the Uchihas are training from the age of 9 to become as they call it 'ninjas',so the conclusion is,how isn't she dead? He looked 18...so he must have a lot of training behind him **(A/N : Yeah,sure.)** Also,she heard that they can spit fire through their mouth,like the ancient mosnters,dragons,which fore her the idea of,fire,was pretty scary for a yukiona.

Mizore didn't even knew when the time passed,and Alex came from his shower,dressed up of course,and with a shirt now. "Say,Kurumu,are we going?" Alex asked the yukiona,at which she jumped out of her thinking,Alex was dressed in a Black shirt with a white hoodie on him,also,the hoodie had red strips at the ends of it,he would've loved to have the uchiha symbol,if they had one,Alex didn't knew,to wear it on the back,also,he had a pair of simple bluejeens and black waterproof were also headsets coming out of his pockets,indicating he listened some music,his hair was rather messy,but it worked nice on him.

"Yeah,you don't wear your uniform?" Mizore asked,as if she weard it,but Alex had a reason for not wearing it, "Well...to be more honest...I kinda did something to win the headmaster's favor." Alex said with a smile on his face.

While they were walking twords the school,both of them were blushing,maybe Mizore blushed harder,and Alex still showed some tint of red,they walked without saying a word,until a teacher came to Alex.

"Badea Alexandru? The headmaster calls you to the back of the males dorm." The teacher said,as Mizore and Alex both stoped and looked at the teacher, "Uh-Oh...it must be bad... ' _Damn,now he'll force me to reveal my secrets...'_ " Alex said,looking kinda nervouse to the teacher,Mizore noticed something going on,and asked "Alex,is it something bad?" ; "No,I think it's most probably why was I late or stuff like that." ; "But should he take me aswell? And why the back of the males dorm?" ; "I don't know Mizore..." Alex said,and then headed with the teacher to the back of the highschool,not without saying 'see ya' to Mizore.

* * *

"Ok,I'm here,now what is it?" Alex asked,right even if the headmaster was not there,he knew that he stayed someplace else... **"Heh...you've arived,Uchiha."** The Headmaster appeard behind Alex,but he just jumped out and activated his Sharingan,making sure he can see his movement. **"Ohh...I see your Sharingan has evolved to the 3rd tier,matured Sharingan,intresting..."** The Headmaster said,then dashed forward,but thanks to Alex's matured sharingan,he could see his blur,and got out of the way,so he wouldn't be hit,they've continued like this,until Alex was too late and got punched in the stomach.

 **"Hmm...you've managed to doddge me 10 times,very well,Uchiha,I think my expectations are verifyed then..."** ; "Hufh...hufh...what expectations?" ; **"Well,you see,you are currently at a moderate level next to the Uchiha's I've fought,that's not half-bad,but what do you say if I train you?"** ; "How? You should use...sght...yoki?" ; **"Right...and bad...the truth is that I use both yoki and your chakra dosen't affect me like it dose to other yokai."** ; "H-How?" ; **"Well...at the begining,I was...something diffrent...I was an embodyment of chakra...in the past there were 9 sentient chakra's,tailed beasts,bijuu's. I was,and still am kyuubi,the nine tails,the most strongest of the bijuu's."** ; "Kyuubi...I've read about the bijuu's in the books around the library,they were described as pure death-clouds to both men and yokai,if that's so,then how come you've managed to attain yoki too?" ; **"I was embodied in an artifically made yokai,after I was taken out of the great Human Hero,Uzumaki Naruto,for defending this part of the anti-yokai chakra wall that makes yokai unable to use their yoki at full force in the human world,there were other 8 more bijuu's,but they are scaterd all around the human world,as defensive points to the barrier."** ; "I see...Uzumaki Naruto,eh? How was he?" ; **"Tch...that kit...he was a foolish little kit,who I've grown a liking to,he was indeed very strong,even defeated me to obtain my power,and saved the human world from destruction. In a nutshell,he was the most happy-go-lucky and most umpredictable ninja I've ever seen. Also the most foolish."** ; "The paradox in there is slightly present,but we'll leave that aside,say,why would you train me?" ; **"Beacuse I see potential in you,Uchiha Alexandru,training with me will provide you a great boost in your abillities,also,learn all your fire style tehniques,plus your secondary nature."** ; "Secondary nature?" ; **"Yes,which is yet unknown to me,but still,do you accept? Your gym class will be repalced with 'Romanian' but in truth,you'll actually train with me here."** ; "Hmm...tempting...very well,I accept,but on one request." ; **"Hmm...that is?"** ; "Take Tsukune too,Aono Tsukune,in my class." ; **"That brat,fine...I'll test him too,tomorrow,here,you and him."** ; "Alright"

After the chat,the headmaster,now identified as Kyuubi,disappeard,leaving a pice of paper in Alex's face,after he picked it up,there was something writen there 'Right,my name is actually Kurama,remember it,kit." And after he read that,the paper cought on fire,and then Alex quickly threw it,at which it exploded. "Odd..." He said,as he started heading to school,he hoped that now there was a break,and could reach there in time.

* * *

Indeed,Alex reached his class in time,somehow,no one left,and everyone,Kurumu,Tsukune,Moka and Yukari plus Mizore appearentlly were the only ones in class,as it seems it was the time for club. "Yo,people!" The Uchiha said as he enterd the class. "Alex-kun!/Alex/Alex-kun/Alex!/Alex"everyone cheard him,and then Moka came in front with Mizore,with both quietlly glaring at eachother for a second,and then Moka asked "Alex-kun! We have a new member,here! Mizore Shirayuki,you should know her already...Leaving that aside,where have you been?" ; "Ah,Mizore didn't told you? The headmaster wanted to speak with me,it was actually a scolding for not being in class _'If I say really what was it,Inner Moka would blow up of jealousy because me,a human and Tsukune would be trained privetly by the supposed most strongest yokai in the yokai world...'_ " Alex said,as he got on his place working on the newspaper. But then,Tsukune woke up,and said "Oh,right! Alex,we've got packeges from home!" ; "Oh? Where's mine?" Alex asked,looking up like a bullet from his work, "Here,it's also writen...somthing,Moka translated,but I forogt." ; "Hmm...ah,it says For you,our 2nd son,Badea Alexandru,from your parents." "Meh..." Alex said,as he just ripped open the box with enough savagery to scare the most of the wolves.

"Uhmmm..." Moka 'uhm'ed' as she just looked the barbaric tearing of the box, "What?" Alex asked,stoping from sacrificeing the box to the Box gods. "Uhm..." ; "To much savagery." Mizore said as she kept her lolipop, "Oh...To Bad." Alex said,as he continued to tear appart the box.

In the end,all that was left was a bag,with something enwriten as 'I knew you would break the box,so here's a bag to carry your stuff. -Mom.' , some mangas,something he wished for his entire time here, "SARMALE!" Alex cheared as he threw another bag in the air, "Hmm? What's this...Oh No..." Alex said,as he tryed to prepare himself. "What's wrong Alex-san?" Tsukune asked,as he looked to the packed box,he knew the box would die, "It's from my friends...package from my friends back home...Oh God,please help me..." ; "Is it that bad?" Yukari said,at which Alex just noded,and said "Bring in a bad,whatever is there,we would need to throw it into the purgatory."

"Ok,here we go...let's open The Pandora's Box" Alex said,and started ripping the the box appart,after he finished,there was some thigns he would some expect,some not.

"You're mad bro? Look here,Butterfly knife! This thing is awsome! " Alex said,as he started playing around with the butterfly,luckly,it was fake,so no fingers were lost.

"What else...Fuck you Marian! Why do you want to make me smoke?!" Our protagonist said,as he took the cigar and threw it in the trash can, "Say,Alex,are there people in Romania who smoke at your age?" Tsukune asked,and he got an answer that he never thought about "Yea,the youngest one started at 11!" ; "WHA?!" The whole class said,as they witnessed Alex's teachings "Yes,Romania can sometimes be the country where Logic is completly fucked up,but sometimes,when it's too nice,it's a paradoxal country!"

Alex continued to dig in the thigns around,he didn't lie'd when he saw the 'Pandora's Box'.

"Du-te mă! Yukari! Bring in the purgatory bag!" Alex said,as Alex took out an ultra stinky bag,Mizore encased herself in an ice cube,Moka just ran out of the class,Tsukune passed out,and Kurumu flew out on the window,Yukari just used a magic spell to block her nose,then Alex quckly sealed the bag,and placed it furthure away.

"Look people! What kind of things I get!" Alex said,as he began laughing from his friends act. "Alex-kun,that's evil! Even Inner Moka lost her stability inside the rosario from the stink!" Moka said,as she assured her safety in the class,Kurumu flew in,trying to resurect Tsukune who was half-dead,and Mizore just made a window in her ice igloo.

"Should we continue?" Alex asked,as everyone prepared to run again,Kurumu took Tsukune in her arms,trying to resurect himand Moka prepared for a dash. "I guess that's an yes."

"Here we go!" Alex said,and got out something nice this time, "Oh,look! A gum bag!" Alex said,as Kurumu approched as said, "Is it edible?" ; "I hope so,ah,it is! The experation date is after one month." Alex said,as he took a gum out and started chewing it, "Mhh...apple." Alex said,and then everyone took one.

Moka:" Hey! I got tomato,would you look at that!"  
Kurumu:" Passion Fruit,if you know what I mean,kuh,kuh,kuh..."  
Mizore:" Mellon...nice..."  
Yukari:" I got yellow melon-desu!"  
Tsukune: And he's still waking up,but he's got pear gum.

"Soo...that was a good thing out of Pandora's Box...continue?" Alex said,and he recived agreeing nods from the rest.

Alex dug more in,and this time,got something that thicked him off, "MARIANE! I'VE SAID NO CIGARS,DAMMIT!" Alex raged as he threw the cigar on the window.

"Ok,this is..." Alex said,as he dug out a...so called 'golden crown' with something enwriten on it saying 'You are the King!',then Alex placed it on his head and said "Bow to me! Mortals!" ; _**"He was saying it..."**_ A certain Ura said,while the rest of them were dumbfounded.

After this,Mizore shoot an ice kunai,and impailed the 'crown' making Alex, "Noo! My crown!" ; "Revolution." Was every Mizore said as everyone started giggeling.

"Ok,now I'm rich." The Uchiha said as he pulled out 1 Leu banknote **(A/N : 1 Leu = ~0,25 Euros...1 Euro = 5 lei...)** Everyone didn't got it,exept Moka who just said "Alex-kun,make out another 1000 of these and then you are rich." ; "No problem,here,I can make out of this 1 Leu banknote,1000 Lei banknote!" Alex said,as he got everyones attention,our protagonist started numbering the banknote,but when he got to another number,he just flipped the banknote.

"1..2..3..4..5..6...7...8...9..10!" The Uchiha said,as everyone fell again,until Kurumu raged "Not like that!" ; "Ok,ok..."

"Oh,cool,not only a butterfly,but also a karambit knife too!" Alex said,as he started cutting Tsukune away with the 'karambit knife' , "Alex-san...stop cutting me please." Tsukune said,sweatdroping, "Ok,ok,the last ones,Oh God..

The Uchiha started diging,he reached a bag, "3...2...1...OUT!" Alex got out the bag,but...surprise,another ultra stinky bag! "AWH! GOD! THE PURGATORY BAG! QUICKLY!" Alex said,as Mokra ran for her life out of the class,Kurumu took Tsukune and skyrocked'ed on the window,while Mizore made herself an ice igloo,verson 2. Yukrai brought the bag and Alex launched the ultra stinky bag nr.2 in.

"Seal!" Yukari said,as she placed the bag around,and tryed reparing the ozone layer in the class, "Ok everyone! I think it's clear now!" Yukari said,as everyone came in like bears after hibernation,checking their every surounding. "Ok...the last 2." Kurumu said,as she prepared another skyrocketing,Tsukune was slightly dizzy,Moka just came in stealthly and Mizore just open her ice window.

"Hmm...what's this? Wow,a truck...I just got a truck..." Everyone sweatdropped,who ever placed that there was a total genious,but then Moka read somthing writen on the truck 'Cats is Trucks. And Cans is Humans.' Inner Moka facepalmed so hard that the rosario shaked,while Outter Moka imagined a human can...driving a cat truck...

"Ok,and the last thing...GOD! MARIANE! A FREAKING CIGAR?! AGAIN?! Wait,there are...5 lei? Money's...for...bitches..." Alex read that loud,while everyone just...freeze...pokerfaced by what was writen on the poor banknote...

* * *

 **Okeee! That was all! I hope you like the chapter,sorry I didn't uploaded faster,but now I'm ill...was I've uploaded this I was ill...and this week,I'm staying home! Yeah! *performs snoop dance***

 **Any questions? Just ask,ok? Just ask... Just ask your heart out.**

 **Omake ahead : I've made this Omake in the memory of the ones who died in the Colectiv Club,on 31st of October...May God Rest Them In Pace...**

* * *

As Alex continued to dig in,he found in a note,saying 'Read. And you'll understand...' , "What's this...?" Alex said,everyone looking courious at the note,as Alex continued to read,he and Moka were shcoked.

"...In the Halloween night,of 31 Octoeber,2015,the concert in the Colectiv Club turned out to be a desaster without percentage...31 deaths due to the hell unleashed,and 140 wounded,29 of them being on the verge of death in hospital,while the rest are internated in hospitals all over Bucharest,the owner of the club risks life in prison for the accident,because he didn't respected the necesarry norms,needed for mantaining a club,clubs all over Romania have announced that they will start taking measures to prevent such desasters,what is more heart bogging is that 8 of those who died,died actually to save more souls out of the hell of the club,they are regarded as national heros..." Alex read,Moka started to shed a tear,Kurumu was just said,Yukari and Tsukune were shocked,while Mizore tryed to calm down Moka from crying,Inner Moka was also sad for the happening,and moved by what the 8 humans did, "...it is thought that the fire started after a failed firework which incinerated an anti-phonic sponge,making the sound outisde not being able to enter inside,sadly,it made everyone shed tears for the loved ones,experts say that the accident could've been prevented if the necesarry measures were taken,like adding some anti-fire system inside for example,on the 1st of November,it's organised a protest in the memory of the lost ones,who died in Colectiv Club...the owner is still not found,but the authorities still look for him..." Alex finished the article,and looked at a list of the ones who died in the flames,when he read them,he stoped at the name of someone who didn't wanted to be in there...

After he stoped,Alex started sheding tears on the letter,eveyone seen this,and tryed to calm him down,he quickly tossed the letter out of his way,and ran outisde the class on the roof,trying to be alone.

"What happen to him that he started crying like this,I mean,it's heart-breaking,but...he just snapped out..." Kurumu stated,as she returned at the group,who looked shocked, "What's shocking people?" She asked,but when she looked on the letter,she saw his tears on a name,it read "Iuliana Ana-Maria,your onee-chan,Alex..." ; "No way..." ; "Now...I understand..." ; "This is..."

Alex was staying lonely on the top of the roof,letting the air beating on his hair,will he get over it soon?

* * *

 **...that's the Omake...there were actually 30 dead people,but I've added one more for Alex...please,a moment for them...**

 **May God Forgive Them...**


	5. Author Note 1

**Well,I've recived some reviews that nobody cares for OC's,very well...I'll add a naruto character in the storyline,but I haven't decided who,I was thinking about:**

 **-Sasuke  
-Boruto  
-Itachi  
-Shisui  
-Madara (His attitude will be slightly changed...that means he won't be much of a villain annymore...but still,he'll have somewhat of an arrogant attitude...)**

 **Sorry that I can't add Naruto,but in the storyline he's a war hero who is dead for...800 years? Well...I mean,actually maybe I'll add him...SOMEHOW...I'll try my best to think of a way to try and add him too...**

 **-Naruto (30% chance of him coming in the story...but,hey! Don't lose your hope! Right even if it's 30%)**

 **Now,if I add them,I've heard not many people care of OC's,well,some people did follow the story,right even if it's 4,they are someone,so don't say that they are nobody.**

 **And,that someone who said to not ask for reviews cuz I won't get any...I haven't asked for,I've looked in all the chapters...I didn't found any phrase I said that I said "Please review" or something like that...**

 **When a character will come in the action,the action will start getting centered upon him I won't let the main charatcter fade out,no,I'll try to make something like...two protagonists? It'll be mad,but I'll try...no promises,but the action will be centerd upon the added character too.**

 **In conclusion,there will be a naruto character or two added in the storyline.**

 **PS:If Sasuke is added,Sakura will come with him,if Naruto is added,Hinata will come with him,Boruto,Itachi,Shisui and the rest...there will be another girl character in,yokai of course.**

 **PSS: Actually...I think I'll add Sarada if Boruto comes xD**


	6. Author Note 2

**Ok,I thought better about it...this fanfiction will be introduced in a ordinary fanfiction section...and I should thank World Arcana for the idea...actually,I thought about it,it would be an normal fanfiction,but I thought that if it contained things from the naruto world,I thought it would've been a crossover,I mean,it got the characteristics,ey,don't judge me! It's my second fanfiction afterall.**

 **So...adding it in a fanfiction,yeah,and also,I'll rewrite this,but with anoter set events,and this time with Naruto characters.**


End file.
